The Sinnoh Avengers
by Lava98
Summary: What happens when the Avengers wind up smack dab in the middle of the Sinnoh region? How they got there? A mishap with the portal to the negative zone... How will they get back? Will they get their own pokemon? - - - - - - - - This has no relation to Avengers assem-! creatures? The girl has the same name and the pokemon are the same. The girl's appearance is different though.
1. Mishap with the Negative Zone Portal

**This chapter is really short. Like really really short. I apologize in advance. I promise the next few will get longer and longer. Hope you enjoy The Sinnoh Avengers!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Mishap with the Negative Zone Portal**

* * *

><p>Just another ordinary day, for the Avengers, of fighting crime. Finally able to relax they all are spread out on the many couches they have in the lounge.<p>

"What is with all the attacks today?" Clint asks annoyed.

"It is strange," Widow adds.

"I am having quite the fun with all the battles," Thor says with a large smile.

"Can it, Goldilocks," Hulk says and shoves him.

"I'm done today. I'm exhausted," Tony says taking off his suit; automatically it folds into a suitcase.

"Sir, a call from the negative zone," Jarvis speaks through the mansion's systems.

"It just never ends," Clint yells.

Tony rolls his eyes with a scoff. "Answer it," Tony says. A screen appears in front of Tony and a face appears on the screen. "Hello, Pym."

"Tony! We have a problem with the systems! We need you to come over immediately! All the prisoners are escaping!" Hank Pym yells.

"Whys it matter? It's not like they can go anywhere," Clint says.

"Guys!" Hank pleads.

"We're on the way!" Tony says and moves the screen away. He grabs his suitcase and puts on the Ironman suit. "Let's go guys!"

Everyone gets up and heads to the negative zone portal in the Baxter Building.

...

"I got the call from Hank, let's hurry!" Reed says and leads them to the portal.

...

"Just stand there and wait until I say go," Reed says pointing to where to stand. The Avengers walk over to where they're told and Reed walks into a control room. "Alright, get ready." He flicks a few buttons and the portal powers up. "Now!" The Avengers walk through all at the same. Once through, the portal starts to spark up and explodes. "No!" Reed ducks out of the blast from the parts from the portal.

Once everything clears up you hear running coming from the stairs. "Reed! Are you alright?!"

Reed stands up from where he was hiding. "I'm fine, but the Avengers might or might not be."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asks.

"The portal malfunctioned after they went through," Reed says and starts pacing back and forth. "I don't understand... How could this happen? Everything was working before just fine..."

"Honey," Sue says grabbing his arm. "Stop passing back and forth, it won't help them."

"I think you need to contact Hank first, to see if they got through," Ben says.

"You're right..." Reed says and walks over to the communicator device to the negative zone.

"Hello?" Hank asks on his wrist communicator while blasting back an enemy.

"Did the Avengers arrive?" Reed asks a little nervous.

"No, haven't shown up yet, what happened?" Hank asks.

"The portal blew up and the Avengers are gone!" Johnny states.

"Not good..." Hank says.

"Honey! A little help!" Janet yells.

"Sorry, I will get back to you later," Hank says and his faces disappears from the screen.

"What happened to them?" Sue asks worried.

"They might have been transported to another world or dimension," Reed says.

"How long do you think it will take to rebuild the portal?" Ben asks.

"Me alone, 6-7 months," Reed says sadly.

"What about another portal?" Sue asks.

"Another portal won't work since this the only one that knows were they went, at least once it's rebuilt," Reed says.

"Not good," Johnny says.

**...**

When the portal exploded in the portal...

Since the portal never usually showed what was inside the portal they knew something was wrong.

"We aren't supposed to see this right? We are supposed to walk through and automatically be there, right?" Clint asks.

"Something must be wrong..." Tony says stopping and looking around.

That's when the portal exploded where Reed was. They hear a loud explosion and next thing they know they're getting thrown around in a circle.

"What the hell is happening?!" Clint yells.

They are all swirled around in circles making the Hulk look woozy, and about to barf. Then everyone gets thrown back in separate directions and they all black out.


	2. Ironman

**Again I am so so sorry for the short chapter. I really just want to get to the point. The next few chapters will be pretty short until I finish all where the Avengers are and stuff. So after I get through all the Avengers whereabouts the chapters should get longer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Ironman**

* * *

><p>Tony's eyes shoot open to find himself staring up at the tops of trees with blue sky piercing between the leaves. As he laid there he could hear countless sounds of what might be animals, but he couldn't be to sure. You can hear quick shuffling noises run from him once he begins to move.<p>

He sat upright and gazed around unsure of where he was. He noticed everything was a more vibrant color.

"Where the hell am I?" Tony says and stands up. A bunch of Combee fly by causing him to fall back on his butt from shock. "What the fuck were those things?" He looks off into the direction they went off in. "Giant, bees that look like honeycombs?"

Tony walks around trying to find out where the hell he is and where everyone is. _Did they get sent to this world? Or did they get sent to another world? _

"Jarvis? You there buddy?" Tony asks hopefully.

"I-I'm here, s-sir. Barely," Jarvis says.

"Can you find where we are?" Tony asks.

"Already scanned. This place is in n-none of our databases," Jarvis says.

"Are there any cities or towns nearby?" Tony asks.

"None, sir," Jarvis says.

"Shit! Does my suit work?" Tony asks.

"Thrusters 1%, repulsers 4%, life support 50%, sir," Jarvis says. "The power was drained while going through that vortex."

"At least the life systems are good," Tony breathes out. "I want a map of the area." A screen is pulled up inside the suit showing the never ending forest around them. "Great, just great!" Tony fusses causing some nearby creatures to fly away from a tree. "Jarvis, find out what these creatures are. Also, find the others."

"Right away, sir," Jarvis says. After a few minutes he speaks again. "The creatures are still unknown and haven't found any of the others."

"I better not be in this place by myself," Tony grumbles. He disappears into the forest pushing branches away.

Along the way he notices the creatures that have been following behind him for a while are watching him curiosity. "Jarvis? Are they planning to attack me?" Tony asks a little worried since his suit needs time to charge up.

"Vital signs show they a-are just curious," Jarvis says. "They s-seem interested in your armor."

"What else do they say?" Tony asks.

"It s-seems as if they each have their o-own kind of e-energy. The f-food they e-eat is converted t-to e-energy resulting for them n-n-not to p-produce waste," Jarvis says.

"What the hell?" Tony says.

"I-indeed, sir," Jarvis continues. "They seem to p-possess powers within them, s-so don't upset them. You don't know w-what they're c-capable o-o-of."

"Yeah Jarvis, I'm totally just gonna walk up to one and punch it," Tony says sarcastically.

"I-it honestly wouldn't s-surprise m-m-me, s-s-sir," Jarvis says.

"Why you little," Tony says annoyed. "Ahh… Whatever."

That's when a giant lightning bolt comes from the sky making a loud sound like a loud crack of lightning. The sound resounds through the area making Tony jump somewhat.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asks confused. _Could it be Thor? _"Jarvis, track where or what that bolt of lightning came from."

"A-a-action i-i-is i-inoperative..." Jarvis says and you here some fizzes.

"Jarvis?" Tony says nervously.

"S-s-system m-m-mal-funct-tioning..." the connection cuts off and the suit powers down. Luckily he's still able to move in it.

"Shit!" Tony yells and punches a nearby tree. "Great. Just fucking great!" He falls onto the ground and lays there for a while feeling defeated. "Nothing ever seems to want to work when I most need it!"

The creatures from before walk up to him and stare at him curiously.

The first of the creatures has a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs.

The second creature looks like a giant insect. It is primarily green with cream accents between its body segments. On the back of its somewhat reptilian head are three points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back.

The last creature kinda resembles both a cat and a weasel. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. A long feather sticks out from the top of its head. On its forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. It has red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. Its feet and hands have two large, retractable claws each.

Tony bolts upright in shock and they all jump back. "Please don't hurt me." The creatures all look at each other funny and kinda laugh then it turns to full out laughter.

"Abb ab ab," the white creature laughs.

"Scy sy ther," the insect laughs.

"Snee sne," the cat/weasel laughs.

"Yeah, don't know if laughing is a good or bad thing..." Tony says unsure. The cat/weasel runs up to Tony and sits on his shoulder. "W-what are you doing?"

"Sneasel!" the cat/weasel exclaims. In the distance you can hear lots of explosions and loud cracks of lightning. This scaring the cat/weasel resulting in it to fall off Tony's shoulder.

"Look... I have no clue what you are, but that is probably my team causing havoc. That means I gotta go... Bye!" Tony yells and runs away towards the place of the explosions.

The creatures quickly and discreetly follow after him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm updating my chapters! This is what I originally wanted, but for some reason didn't do it that way before... <strong>

**If I didn't make it clear what pokemon those were then they will eventually. Two of them should be obvious, I mean they said their names basically. The white one you will have to wait for, unless you already figured it out or looked it up.**

**Descriptions of the pokemon are from bulbapedia along with a little tweaking of yours truly.**

**Look forward to the other Avengers with their certain pokemon! :D**


	3. Hawkeye

**Again short chapter... Review?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Clint**

* * *

><p>Clint wakes up from his blackout and opens his eyes, while still laying back, adjusting his eyes to the light. Once his eyes adjusted he first takes notices that the surrounding colors are very different from home and that he was in the middle of an opening. He quickly recalls what happened and sits up.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" he asks looking around to see his bow and arrows sprawn out all over the grass next to him. But that's not what he notices first, he notices the thing sniffing his bow and arrows. _What. The. Fuck. Is. That? Some kinda giant monkey? It's purple and has two tails with hands on the end, how the hell is that a monkey?_ "Go on! Get!" He yells and shoos it away.

Not a good plan because the monkey grabs his bow and a couple arrows then runs away with them.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yells angrily and grabs the remaining arrows on the ground putting them into his bag. "Hey! Wait! Get back here! You damn monkey! HEY! I said wait!"

The monkey laughs and continues to run away from him. _Is he acting like this is a fucking game!?_ "That is my bow! Give it back!" Clint yells continuing to chase after him. They get into the forest part and the monkey climbs up into the trees swinging from branch to branch.

Clint climbs up a tree and chases after him. The monkey looks back for a second to make sure that he's still there, since he has become silent. When he does look back he doesn't see him on the ground anymore and stops trying to find him. When Clint jumps from no where and tackles him to the ground.

"Got you, asshole!" Clint shouts grabbing his bow wrestling over it with a monkey. "I can't believe I'm fighting over my bow with a freakin monkey!" Clint manages to get his bow back and all his arrows but one.

He places all the arrows in his sack and wraps the bow around his body. "Now give me that last arrow!" he yells.

The monkey manages to get away still laughing while holding the arrow. "Get back here!"

Then a loud clap of lightning resounds through the area scaring the monkey. The monkey drops the arrow and runs off.

Clint picks up the arrow and puts it with the rest. "Thank you! Lightning!" he yells happily. He turns to where the lightning came from and you can still see the strip of light made from it. "Wonder if that's my buddy the thunder God?" He begins to walk towards the area from which it came from, but gets cut off by some more creatures along with the monkey. "Shit!" All together 4 creatures stand in front of him.

The first being the purple monkey.

The second is a dark blue creature that resembles a poison dart frog. It has yellow eyes, which are surrounded by black markings. There are orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth are wide and flat. A black marking encircles its upper arms and chest, and there are white bands around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, most of which are black. The only digits that are not black are its center fingers, which are orange instead.

The third is an orange creature resembling a sea otter. It has a yellow collar that surrounds its neck. It has two blue fins on its arms and a tail, which appears to be split, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, though it was seen flying using its tail. There are parallel marks on their cheeks. Additionally, it has cream paw pads on its feet. On its back, it has two cream spots.

Then the last is a bird-like creature with primarily grayish-brown plumage. There is a white marking on its face and a white spot on its chest. The rest of its head and the lower half of its wings are black. It has a long, orange beak with a black tip and oval, black eyes with white pupils. A small tuft of feathers curls over the back and its head, and a small, pointed ruff surrounds its neck. It has two black tail feathers with a white feather between them. Its feet are orange with three toes in the front and one in the back.

"Croa," the frog says puffing his orange cheeks out and in.

"Bui bui!" the sea otter shouts.

"Star!" the bird says.

"Look I'd love to play 'fetch my arrows and tackle you to the ground', but I have somewhere I need to go. So if you don't mind..." Clint says and tries to move around them, but they move to block his path. "Seriously!"

"Star!" the bird says and flies up flapping in front of Clint.

"What?" Clint asks. The bird lands on his shoulder and nuzzles his face. "Puh! Stop you're getting your feathers in my mouth!"

"Star?"

"You guys wanna come? With me?" Clint asks unsure of this conclusion.

"Star!" the bird nods rapidly.

"Bui bui!" the sea otter nods while keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine! Whatever!" Clint yells. The monkey climbs onto his other shoulder. "Hey! I'm not giving free rides!" He swats at them. The bird flies off then lands right back onto his shoulder. "Ughh! Fine! But only you can ride the rest of you are too big!"

"Star," the bird says happily.

*BOOM BOOM BOO M BOOOOM BO OM*

The creatures shake a little. "What don't tell me your afraid of a little noise?" Clint taunts. They give him an aggravated glare then ferociously shook their heads. "Good. Then let's go!" He begins running towards the sound. The monkey swings from each tree while the frog and sea otter run behind Clint.

* * *

><p><strong>Again hopefully you know what each of the pokemon are. Honestly, it's soooooo obvious! And if not then you will eventually... Review!<strong>


	4. Captain America

**Why too short but I promise it gets better. After I do Hulk, Natasha, and Thor I promise the chapters will be longer. Bare with me here. I'm ashamed of this chapter though...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 <span>**

**Steve**

* * *

><p>Steve sits up noticing the change in colors and the strange creatures flying all around. He looks around for his shield. He finds it far from him surrounded by creatures that look like some kinda giant cricket thing.<p>

"Excuse me? But, that's mine…" Steve says trying to be as nice as possible trying to not upset them. They turn towards him and jump back then scurry away into the forest. "Strange," he says and picks up his shield. "Where exactly am I? Have to find the others."

Right as he says so the burst of lightning sounds and he jerks his head towards it.

"And hopefully that's Thor," Steve says. The creatures that Steve didn't notice watching him come out and stare at him. "Oh, hello. Could you tell me where I am?"

The first is a small, light yellow creature with a round body that is still encased in its eggshell. The egg has red and blue shapes on it. It has stubby hands and round feet with two toes each. It has black eyes and five spikes on its head that seem to form a crown. It also has semi-oval, brown pads on the soles of its feet.

The second is a creature that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide, narrow eyes are closed. It's body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip. It kinda looks like an upright fox.

The third is a small, blue, canine-like creature. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot.

The canine steps in front of the others protectively. "Toga?" the egg says.

"Ri," the canine says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem scary," Steve says.

"Ab... ra..." the fox says sleepily with a pink bubble coming from its nose.

The canine snaps its fingers in front of the fox's face to wake him up. "Olu!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I would love to stay, but I must go. I will see you later," Steve says and begins walking.

"Togepi!" the egg creature shouts and runs after him and trips along the way. Before it completely falls Steve catches it.

"Be careful," Steve warns.

"Rio!" the canine snaps and pulls the egg creature away from Steve.

"Just trying to help," Steve says putting his hands in the air like he didn't do anything wrong.

The canine looks at the egg and back at Steve. "Ri." The egg runs up to Steve and hugs his legs and looks at the canine with a cute pouty face. The canine signs and nods his head.

"Togepi!" the egg says happily.

Steve picks up the egg. "Do you wanna come with me?" The egg nods a confident nod. "Alright, want me to carry you?" The egg crawls from his arms up to his head. "My head? Alright, whatever floats your boat." He looks towards the canine and fox. "You want me to carry one of you?" The canine puts his head down and quickly points to the once again sleeping fox. "Alright, what about you?" The canine begins to walk ahead. "Alright." Steve picks up the peacefully sleeping fox as not to wake it and holds it in his arms. Steve follows after the canine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well one of the pokemon is completely obvious. The others may or may not. You won't know till later! Stay tuned! :D<strong>


	5. Black Widow

**Very depressing... Anyway, if you haven't noticed I switch between Natasha and Widow. Same person and hopefully you knew that. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Natasha**

* * *

><p>Natasha wakes up and automatically jumps up taking an attacking stance. Then she realizes she's in no danger and drops her stance. She looks around at the area taking notice to the vibrant colors of the trees, sky, and grass.<p>

"Where exactly am I?" Widow asks herself.

She begins to walk into the forest out of the clearing she was in. When something moves in the bushes beside her. She reacts by aiming her wrist bracelets at it and shooting. Whatever was behind the bush ran away as Widow checks the bush. She turns around and standing right in front of her is a creature staring straight into her eyes.

"What the hell are you supposed to be, some kinda giant hamster?" Natasha asks looking at it curiously.

The creature has buck teeth and a fluffy small tail with three tufts. "Bid! Doof doof!" the creature says and runs away.

"Strange..." Widow says confused written all over her face.

A giant lightning bolt pierces through the sky creating a big explosion noise. Widow turns towards it.

"Glad that Thor is here," Widow says and begins walking towards the source until something bumps into her legs and falls back.

"Bun?"

Widow looks back and sees a brown bunny. It is a rabbit-like creature with brown ears with one curled up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet and the tips of their ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet and small tan spots above its eyes.

"You're pretty cute," Widow says.

The bunny quickly stands up and puffs its chest out in appreciation for the compliment. "Bun!" it says happily.

"Be careful and watch where you're going. See ya," Widow says and walks away again. She quickly raises her wrist bracelets toward a nearby bush she heard move. Suddenly purple needles come flying at her and she quickly dodges and shoots back.

A creature appears from the brush. It resembles an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. Its claws and tail have been swapped, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. The miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws are white. Its arms are attached directly to its head, close to its teal eyes. A pointed marking joins its eyes. The head, arms, two tail segments, and all four legs are light blue, while the body, tail end, and other two tail segments are a darker shade of blue.

"Kurr!" the scorpion says and continues shooting, seemingly testing Widow.

The bunny jumps in front of Widow and fires an ice beam from her mouth, freezing the scorpion solid.

Widow looks at the bunny confused. "What the hell?"

"Bun!" the bunny says happily.

"Did you protect me?" Widow asks.

"Bun!" the bunny shouts and nods its head.

"Why?" Widow asks but get doesn't get an answer because the ice surrounding the scorpion begins to crack. Widow aims her bracelet at the scorpion once it frees itself, but stops when it doesn't do anything but nod. "What is it doing?"

"Bun?" the bunny says shrugging its shoulders.

The scorpion begins to walk towards them and the bunny prepares to shoot an ice beam again. The scorpion shakes its head 'no'. "Ropi ro pi pi."

"Bun? Bun!"

"Rooo pi."

"So?" Widow asks. The bunny nods its head and gives an a-okay thumbs up. "Alright, well, I gotta go, so, bye."

"Bun!" Widow turns around. The bunny runs and jumps into her arms. "Bun bun!"

"What? You wanna come with me?" Widow asks unsure.

"Bun!" the bunny says and nods.

"And the purple one?"

"Ropi!" it nods.

"Great," Widow says sarcastically not wanting anyone to come with her.

Then a big purple blob appears in front of Widow's vision. Her face gets licked by a huge, pink tongue and she falls back onto the ground paralyzed.

"Har har har!" the purple blob says.

"Bun!" the bunny says trying to squirm free of Widow's grasp. Once she finally gets out she fusses with the creature. "Bun! Bun! Eary!"

"Har har har!" it laughs.

Widow adjust her eyes to look at this new creature. It is a purple creature with a gaseous body. It has a round head with a pair of disembodied hands. Each hand has three pointed fingers. Its head is flanked by three large, spiked protrusions on either side, and its eyes are large and triangular with small pupils. The gases composing its head curve down to form several pointed teeth framing a pink mouth and a long tongue. Its body tapers into a jagged tail. It looks like some kind of ghost.

Widow slowly recovers and stands up lashing out at the creature, but it simply disappears and reappears next to her. The process continues until Widow quits. "I guess you wanna come along too?"

"Ter!" the ghost says in agreement.

Widow sighs. "Fine then lets go."

*BOOM*

The bunny jumps into Widow's arm shaking. "BUN!"

"That's where I'm going so if you don't wanna go stay here," Widow says and gives them all one last chance to say. They don't move an inch and nod at her with determination. She sighs. "That's what I thought would happen... Let's go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you know the first two pokemon the third might be a little tricky. My friend couldn't get it and I probably wouldn't have either, at least from the description of it. If you watch the anime then you might know who it is. Up next is Hulk! Hopefully you will know all the pokemon described. Till next time!<strong>


	6. Hulk

**Pretty depressing... Again a filler chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

**Hulk**

* * *

><p>"Hulk's head hurt," Hulk says slowly sitting up. "Are Hulk's eyes messed up?" He rubs his eyes repeatedly trying to see the colors of everything normally. "Colors weird here." He pushes himself up to stand. "Where tin man? Birdy? Goldilocks? Widow? Steve?"<p>

Hulk walks around and doesn't see anyone. "They hide from Hulk?" Hulk jumps into the air to look at the surrounding area and sees some giant creatures a little ways from where he is. He watches as a large lightning bolt forms from around there. He lands back onto the ground. "Goldilocks must be fighting monsters. And without Hulk! Hulk strongest there is!"

He smashes his hands together and then marches off towards the creatures, but stops when his belly rumbles.

"Hulk gotta eat first."

"Muunnnnch lax lax lax," a teal creature with a cream spot on its chest says while stuffing its mouth with berries. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes. The fur close to the bottom of it seems to resemble a dress. It has two pointy teeth that stick out of its mouth even if closed. It kinda looks a baby bear.

"Swiiii nub nub nub," a creature that is covered in dense, fuzzy brown, striped hair with a pig nose says while swallowing berries whole.

The bush they're eating from is covered in blue berries and Hulk gets closer to eat ignoring the protests from the two creatures. Hulk grabs a berry from the bush and swallows it without chewing.

"Munch!" the baby bear complains.

"Too bad it's Hulk's berry now."

"Swine!" the pig-like creature huffs and charges at Hulk and slams into his stomach.

"Arghh!" Hulk yells and throws the pig as far away as he can throw.

"Munch!" the baby bear creature squeaks and runs towards where he threw the pig.

Hulk grabs an armful of berries and then heads towards the giant creatures.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry they will make a reappearance! <strong>


	7. Thor

**Well, there's a little more than last time... Next chapter shall be long!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

**Thor**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Thor says getting up from the ground. "Where art my friends?" He looks around the area not seeing anyone.<p>

A small blue lion cub like creature walks up to him and Thor crotches down to its level. The creature is a little taken aback and takes a step backwards. Its front half is light blue, while the rear is black. There is a short tuft of fur on its head and smaller tufts on each cheek. The top tuft is short. It has large, oval ears with yellow, star-shaped markings on the insides, yellow eyes, and a tiny, red nose. Whenever its mouth is open, small fangs can be seen in its upper jaw. A black marking encircles its neck like a collar and there are yellow bands above its forepaws. The hind paws are blue. Spiked fur surrounds the base of its long tail, which is tipped with a yellow star shape.

"It is okay friend. I shall not hurt you. Do thou know where my friends are?" Thor asks.

The creature shakes its head no. "Shinx..."

"Tis a shame," Thor says and drops his head.

A loud sound of lightning echoes and Thor raises his head. "Shinx!" the lion yells and hides behind Thor.

"I shall inspect this lightning and challenge them!" Thor says shooting his lightning a little and stomps off in the direction of the lightning.

Another nearby creature perks its head up from the bushes when he sees Thor use lightning and comes out in the open. "Elekid?" It is a yellow, round-bodied creature with black stripes. Its arms are bulky in proportion to its body, and it has three claws instead of fingers. It has two stripes on its arms, which wrap all the way around. There are two horns on top of its resemble the prongs of a plug, complete with holes in their sides. It has a black lightning bolt marking on its chest. Two rows of stripes are near the marking, with the pattern continuing around its lower back. Its legs are black, and its feet are rounded and toeless.

"Well hello there friend," Thor says with a smile. The yellow creature walks up to him and inspects his hammer. "Oh you're interested in Mjolnir? Would you like to try and lift it?"

"Elek!" the yellow pokemon nods. Thor sets the hammer down and the creature wraps its hands around the handle. "Eleee!" It doesn't move.

Thor laughs and lifts it up himself with ease. "Nice try my friend! Thee put in much effort! Now excuse me fellow lion and yellow one I must go challenge the being of that lightning!"

"Shinx!" the lion barks and jumps to Thor.

"Thou want to come with me?"

"Shinx!" it nods and so does the yellow creature.

"Alright! Would thou want me to carry thee?" The lion nods and Thor picks it up. "Alright! Now, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully the pokemon are obvious!<strong>


	8. The girl and her Pokemon

**Alright, hopefully this chapter satisfies. Still not a lot of words compared to my other stories chapters. Except it's more than the other chapters in this one! 2,396 words. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

**Pokemon**

* * *

><p>The Avengers continue to walk towards the place they saw the lightning come from and eventually all bump into one another right before they get to the area. They all look confused for a moment.<p>

"My friends! You are here! You may now watch me battle the beast who shot the lightning bolt!" Thor says. "Ah! It seems that your have found some odd friends too!"

"Thor? That was you who sent that lightning bolt, isn't it?" Tony asks hopefully.

"No, I came to challenge them!" Thor says.

"Of course you did," Clint says smacking his forehead.

"Then what the hell was it?" Natasha says. "There isn't a single cloud in the sky."

"Shall we go investigate?" Steve asks.

"Hulk smash!" Hulk yells smacking his fist into his palm.

"Not so fast!" Clint yells.

"RRRROWWWWAAARRRRRRR!"

"What the fuck was that!?" Clint yells.

"Let's find out," Tony says.

Everyone gets their weapons ready and walk towards the sound.

…

Through the trees they can see two giant creatures fighting one another.

"What the hell are those things?!" Clint freaks.

"They look like they could be the same thing as these creatures," Tony says.

"Let's not do anything stupid," Steve says.

"Nothing to get them to notice us," Natasha says.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm just gonna go and punch the damn thing," Tony says sarcastically.

"I was talking more towards Hulk and Thor. Hopefully you're smart enough to not do that," Natasha says.

They all continue to head towards the source of their confusion.

"Are thou saying I'm stupid?" Thor asks.

"I'm not saying you're smart," Widow says.

…

"Pachirisu! Electro ball towards Lucario! Lucario, block it and send it back! Infernape, flamethrower on the rock again! Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, dragon claw on each other!" A girl shouts out.

"What the hell? This girl is controlling those things!" Clint says.

The girl has long brown hair with natural red highlights going throughout. She's wearing black shorts and a red hoodie with red tennis shoes.

"Wait, Clint, flamethrower? Doesn't that sound familiar?" Tony asks turning towards him.

"Huh?" Clint says confused and looks towards Tony.

The girl sends a ball of energy from herself and shoots it towards the Avengers. "Come out! I know someone's back there!" The Avengers move just in time before they get hit. "Now I know someone's back there and there's more than one! All six of you and your pokemon!"

They look at each other and nod. They walk out into the clearing. All the creatures land behind the girl.

"We don't want any problems," Steve says with his hands up.

The girl snickers. "Of course not. You wouldn't win if you went against me even if you tried. I'm the strongest trainer there is," the girl says. "Now it'd be best if you would leave. It's not appropriate for you to watch me train. It's rude. Now leave before we have to make you. What I hate more than anything is having someone stalk me." The pink squirrel jumps up to her shoulder.

"Well, isn't she a peach," Clint says annoyed.

Then the girl looks a little shocked seeing Tony and Hulk. More than when she saw the others. Then she snickers. "You're not from this world are you?" she asks.

Now seeing her face you discover she has a nice tan and has pretty red eyes that aren't creepy looking. They look natural. Like a burgundy color the same as her hair stripes. On her arm you can see a red snake-like bracelet twisting up her arm and on the end of it is a rainbow colored gem.

"I believe so," Steve says.

The girl sighs. "Sorry," she says. "I try to get as far away from people to train. Especially since my friends are so big… Anyway, sorry I was rude to you. People love to watch me do these things so I kinda have to be mean sometimes."

"Apology accepted," Tony says and walks up to her. The creatures tense and get into an attacking position. Tony ignores it and sticks out his hand. "I'm Tony. The leader of this group," Tony says and winks.

"It's nice having people who have no idea who I am! For now just call me Flare," the girl says.

"So your name isn't Flare?" Tony asks.

"No, it's not, but I like that name. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you'll automatically find out my real name when we get into a town," the girl says.

"I'm Steve."

"I'm Clint."

"I'm Natasha or you can call me Widow."

"Me Hulk."

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard."

The girl laughs. "Alrighty then. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"A pleasure? Who says that?" Clint whispers to himself. _It's too formal like royalty…_

"Where are we?" Tony asks. "I had the area scanned and didn't find any nearby towns."

"Well I guess I should start with the basics. We are in the Sinnoh region. The area we are in is in the middle of the forest near Oreburgh City. Nobody usually comes out here because it's not on the main trails," the girl says. "That's probably why you didn't find a town. We are kinda in the middle of nowhere."

"So what are they?" Tony asks and points at all the creatures.

"Those are called pokemon," the girl says.

"That's it!" Tony says finally remembering why flamethrower sounded familiar.

"Are you kidding me?" Clint says

"No freaking way…" Widow says.

"How do you know what pokemon are?" Steve asks.

"It's a tv show and a video game in our world," Tony says.

"Really? That's interesting…" the girl says and looks as if she's thinking to herself. "Anyway, do you guys have any idea what the pokemon you have with you are called?"

"None," Tony says.

"Okay, I'll start off with you. The white one is Absol and it's a male. Scyther is the name of the green one and a male. The one on your shoulder is Sneasel and a female," the girl says.

"Huh," Tony says looking at them. "They really do say what their names are..."

The girl turns to Clint. "This one is Croagunk a male." She points to the frog then the monkey. "That's Ambipom also a male." She points at the weasel. "That's Buizel, a male, and the one one your shoulder is Starly who is a female."

"Huh," Clint says and looks at Starly.

She turns towards Hulk. "Alright big green guy, your turn."

"Hulk have no pokemans."

"Then who are the two spying on you from the bushes?"

"Huh?" Hulk says and turns around. "You!" He points at them.

The girl crotches down. "Hey little guys, it's okay, I'll protect you from the green beast. Come on out." They slowly come out from the bushes and up to the girl. "Are you interested in the green man?"

"Munch lax lax," the teal pokemon says with a nod.

"Swin! Swinub nub! Nub! Swine! Nub!" the pig fusses.

"He did what?! How rude!" the girl says and gives Hulk a glare. "You shouldn't throw a pokemon just because you want a berry! They were just trying to tell you that it was their bush. You should apologize!"

"You threw the pokemon?" Clint asks with a laugh. The girl throws a small blast of energy at Clint. "Oof!" He gets knocked onto his butt. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Then don't be an ass," the girl replies. "Anyway, Hulk you need to apologize." The two pokemon turn to him.

"Hulk sorry."

"For what?" the girl says.

"...for throwing you..." Hulk grumbles and pouts.

"Wow, she has a great control over Hulk..." Tony says unbelieving.

"Anyway, this one is Munchlax a male and the one you threw is Swinub also a male."

"Me next! Me next!" Thor says excitedly jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

"Alright, the blue one is Shinx and a female. The yellow one is Elekid and a male."

"Fantastic!" Thor says. "Hello friend Shinx and friend Elekid!"

"Shinx!" the lion cub says enthusiastically.

"Ele!" Elekid says happily.

"Red, white, and blue, you're holding a Togepi which is a female. The yellow one is an Abra a male. The last little guy is Riolu, a female, and one tough pokemon," the girl says and looks at Lucario and they exchange a smile. She points to Lucario. "This is what she evolves into; an incredible pokemon."

"Flare? May I ask a few questions?" Widow asks the girl.

"Sure," the girl says.

"How old are you?" Widow asks.

"16," the girl says.

"Not that old. And you were the one that shot something at us, right?" Widow asks.

"Yeah, that was me," the girl says. "Anyway, the brown fluffy one is Buneary and a female. The one with the pincers name is Skorupi a male. Then the floating one is Haunter a male."

"So you have powers?" Clint asks.

"Yes, about everything that a psychic type can do," the girl says.

"Oh, great," Clint says sarcastically.

"Anyway, what are you supposed to be?" the girl asks.

"We are superheroes," Tony says.

"Dressed like that?" the girl says laughing.

"This is my suit," Tony says.

"How do you take it off?" the girl asks.

"Jarvis, can you fold it into a suitcase?" Tony asks. A few seconds later the suit folds off him and forms a suitcase in his hand. The pokemon that came with Tony look shocked.

"That's pretty cool," the girl says watching with awe.

"Isn't it?" Tony says totally agreeing with her.

"And what about the big green guy?" the girl asks.

"He's human even though he doesn't look it now," Clint says with a smirk.

"Strange," the girl says looking at him. "And Goldilocks here with the hammer?"

"That's what I call him!" Tony exclaims.

"I am the God of Thunder!" Thor says.

"Thunder? Can you shoot electricity?" the girl asks.

"Aye, would thou like to see?" Thor says raising his hammer.

"Shoot at Pachirisu," the girl says. The squirrel jumps down from her shoulder and goes to a place where nobody else will get hit.

"I cannot harm thy little friend," Thor says,

"Give her your best shot," the girl says. "It shouldn't hurt her, just do it."

Thor nods and swings his hammer around. He aims at Pachirisu with his most powered up lightning bolt. He shoots and it disappears within Pachirisu.

"Alright, Pachirisu, shoot it at the rock and combine your own electricity," the girl says.

She shoots and the whole area goes white. Once everyone can see again they look at the rock. It's split into two all the way through.

"That's insane!" Steve says eyes wide unbelieving that such a small creature can pack such a punch.

"Wait for it," the girl says holding her finger up. "Now."

A few seconds pass and then the rock shatters into a pile of dust.

"Holy. Shit!" Clint says.

"Togepi!" she says with awe.

"Truly incredible!" Thor says and walks over to Pachirisu. "Thou art really fascinating." Pachirisu looks up at him and jumps up onto his shoulder then nuzzles his face. "She likes me!"

"Anyway, it looks like I'm gonna have to help you get home. I'm the only one capable of doing so anyway. Anyway, you should be honored that I'm helping you," the girl says slyly.

"Why?" Clint says annoyed with her acting like she's better than everyone else.

"You'll find out soon," the girl says and winks. "Sorry guys, training is over for today." She takes out her pokeballs with her powers making the balls float out. She opens them all at once and returns Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and Infernape leaving Pachirisu and Lucario out.

"How did those guys fit into that tiny little thing?" Steve asks.

"They're turned into energy," Tony says.

"Yeah, cause that makes so much sense to me," Steve says sarcastically.

The girl grabs another pokeball and throws it out. "Gardevoir, teleport us to my villa," the girl says.

"You have a villa?!" Clint says somewhat shocked.

"Yeah? And don't do anything reckless! It cost more than 2 million dollars! Even if I can easily replace anything in it I do like trying to save money," the girl says.

"What!? How old are you again?!" Clint yells.

"16," the girl says annoyed.

"Are your parents rich or something?" Tony asks.

"No, I don't have any parents," the girl says sadly. "They died in a house fire."

"Sorry," Steve says with a sad face.

"Then how do you have that much money?" Clint asks.

"You will find all your answers about me in a few seconds," the girl says. "Actually, the green guy, could he go back to a person? I don't think he would be accepted looking like that."

"Hulk no be puny human," Hulk says annoyed.

"Sorry big guy, but we need Bruce," Tony says.

"Fine," Hulk says grumpily. After a few minutes he shrinks in size and loses the green color. A very fragile and exhausted looking guy takes his place.

The girl shuffles through her bag and pulls out a shirt. "I didn't think he would get this small after seeing the other guy. Anyway, this should be big enough then," the girl says.

"Thanks," Bruce says and puts on the shirt.

"So how does you transform?" the girl asks.

"When I get angry or it my heart rate goes up," Bruce says.

"Interesting…" the girl says. "Well everyone join hands."

"Why?" Clint asks.

"We are teleporting to my villa. Didn't I already say that?" the girl says. Clint mumbles something and everyone grabs each other's hands. "Gardevoir, teleport."

* * *

><p><strong>Now the Avengers don't catch these pokemon but they will stay with them bc they find them interesting. **


	9. Champion

**Little shorter than the last one... Still... Hopefully it's a good chapter! Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Champion**

* * *

><p>"Look! Miranda's back!" a little girl says. A group of kids run up to her, surrounding her.<p>

"Who are those people? They look weird!"

"Miranda, why is that guy carrying a shield?"

"Why's he carrying arrows?"

"Some people that need my help. Yes, they do look weird. I think to protect himself from incoming attacks. To shoot at bad guys," the girl says.

"Oh, look, the champion is back!" an old woman says and walks up to her. "Here are the herbs you asked for."

The girl takes out some money and gives it to the old woman. "Thank you!"

"Can we play with your pokemon?" the little girl asks.

"I'm sorry. Maybe later. I have to go right now," the girl says.

"Awww!" all the little kids complain and walk away sadly.

"See? I told you that you would find out who I am," the girl says.

"So Miranda is your real name?" Steve asks.

"That's right!" Miranda says. "I do like Flare though. It was nice while it lasted though!"

"You're the champion! No wonder you have so much money!" Clint says.

Miranda giggles. "Yeah. Anyway, let's go into my villa." She walks away from them towards the villa.

"That villa is huge," Bruce says tiredly.

"For a girl her age, yeah," Steve says looking exasperated at the large villa.

"You guys coming?" Miranda shouts.

"Yeah!" Steve shouts back and they all make their way up to her villa.

"You live here all alone?" Steve asks while Miranda fishes around in her bag for her keys.

"Yeah, just me and my pokemon," Miranda says. She finds her keys and opens the door. "Well, welcome to my humble home!"

…

"So, you have an idea of how to get us home?" Widow asks. Everyone sits down around a table. The pokemon kinda look around the villa and chase each other.

"I have a plan, but in order to do it we need to find a couple of pokemon," Miranda says.

"Who would those be?" Bruce asks regaining his strength.

Miranda pulls out her high tech pokedex and lays it on the table. A hologram appears from the pokedex. Three pokemon show up. All look pretty much alike except different colors. One pink, one blue, and one yellow. The shapes on their heads are different too. All the pokemon try to look at her screen curiously.

"These three are known as the lake guardians," Miranda says. Miranda focuses in on one of the three lake guardians. "This is Azelf bringer of willpower. She protects Lake Valor." She swipes the screen and it changes to the next one. "This is Mesprit bringer of emotion. She protects Lake Verity." She again swipes the screen bringing up the last one. "This is Uxie bringer of knowledge. She protects Lake Acuity. These three should be able to get you home. Also." She changes the screen to a different pokemon. "This is Arceus he is known as 'The Original One'. It is said that he created the entire universe along with the lake guardians and the creation trio. The master of both." She changes the screen again to three familiar looking pokemon. "These guys are the creation trio." She closes in on one. "This is Palkia and he controls space." She swipes the screen again. "This is Dialga and he controls time." Again she wipes the screen. "Finally, this is Giratina and he controls antimatter and the Distortion World."

"You have the creation trio?" Steve asks remembering the giant pokemon that she had.

"Yes, I do. I believe if we use the Distortion World portal we would be able to get you back home. Except with a little alterations and that's where everyone else comes in. We need all these pokemon. Since I already have the creation trio that means we just need to find four pokemon," Miranda says.

"How do we find them?" Widow asks.

"The lake guardians shouldn't be that hard. Arceus on the other hand, could take months maybe even years to find," Miranda says.

"Do you think it will work if we find them?" Steve asks.

"It's worth a shot. I'm not a 100% sure more like 85% sure…" Miranda says.

"This just sucks!" Clint yells and almost kicks a chair until Lucario blocked it.

"Do not ruin the furniture. That chair cost more then everything you own put together," Lucario says.

"Whaa!? I-it can talk!?" Clint says freaked out and jumps back.

"9 out of all my pokemon can talk," Miranda says. "Telepathically, not through actual speech."

"Isn't that what Mewtwo can do?" Clint asks.

"I think so," Tony says trying to remember. .

"Yes, Mewtwo communicates that way too," Miranda says.

"You've met?" Widow asks.

"Yeah, we help each other every now and then," Miranda says.

"Do you know who Team Rocket is?" Clint asks out of nowhere.

Miranda gets thrown off a little by the random question, but regains her stance. "Yes, the villainous organization in the Kanto and Johto regions. Under the control of Giovanni. Creators of Mewtwo. Why?" Miranda asks.

"Just cause. And, do you know a boy named Ash Ketchum?" Clint asks.

"Hmmm, oh, yes, I know him," Miranda says. "How do you?"

"In our world he is on a tv show," Tony says.

"The Ash with a Pikachu, right?" Miranda asks.

"Yes," Tony says.

"That's… really… weird," Miranda says freaked out. "Anyway, back on topic, we should first head to the three lakes."

"You know where to find them?" Steve asks.

"Of course," Miranda says.

"Then we shall head out now!" Thor says and stands up.

"Whoa! Not so fast!" Miranda says. "You all can't walk around looking like that. We want to draw as much attention away from us, not to us. If you all look like this we will become the center of attention. The only one that looks normal is Tony."

The pokemon snicker.

"Why?" Clint asks.

"We don't want anyone to follow us," Miranda says. "We don't want any bad people to follow us."

"Gotcha," Tony says.

"We can head to the mall. I will buy all your clothes for you," Miranda says.

"You don't have to pay for us," Steve says.

"Well, do you have any money?" Miranda asks. "My world's money?"

"No…" Steve says.

"So then I will buy you clothes," Miranda says. "We have to get clothing for each lake. Each lake has a different sort of weather and trust me you will need it."

Miranda grabs a hat and some sunglasses. She grabs a pony-tail and puts her hair up. Then she puts on the hat and sunglasses.

"What're those for?" Clint asks.

"Well, do you wanna get knocked down by people trying to get to me?" Miranda asks.

"I'm used to it. Except they would be coming to me," Tony says.

"Actually, we will get covered with people no matter what. One, you being dressed like that and two, you guys are all good looking. People will try to snatch you up and make you their's," Miranda says.

"Thanks, I know I'm good looking," Tony says and Clint stifles a laugh. Tony shoots him a glare.

"Thor, I would take off the helmet and leave your hammer here. Steve, leave the shield. Natasha, leave the guns… Tony, leave the suit. Clint, leave the bow and arrows," Miranda says.

"What if we are attacked?" Clint asks.

"One, that most likely won't happen and two, if it does happen I'm pretty sure I can handle it," Miranda says. "Also, you have the Hulk."

"True," Tony says.

"Just leave your things here," Miranda says.

Everyone lays their things on the table and Miranda goes to lock the door.

"What about the pokemon?" Tony asks.

Miranda glances at them. "You all can take one it you want. The others will have to stay here," she says.

"So? Who wants to come with me?" Tony asks spreading his arms out like how you give someone a hug.

"Sneasel!" he says and runs to Tony.

"Alrighty then, Sneasel it is!" Tony says and puts Sneasel on his shoulder.

"Bun!" Buneary says and jumps in Widow's lap.

Widow gives a little laugh so little only Buneary noticed. "Alright."

"Munch?" Munchlax says and looks at Bruce with wonder.

"Oh, alright," Bruce says.

"Shinx!" she says and jumps onto Thor's shoulder.

"Aye!" Thor says happily.

"Star?" Starly says from Clint's shoulder.

"Well of course," Clint says.

Togepi looks up at Cap and Riolu gives him an annoyed glare saying 'if you dare hurt a hair on her you're dead meat.'

Cap nods. "Alright Togepi."

"Toge pi!" she says gleefully.

"Gallade," Miranda says tossing out another pokeball to reveal a white, bipedal pokemon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe's moves. "Could you make sure these pokemon behave and don't make a mess of things."

"Yes, master," Gallade says.

"Gardevoir," Miranda says.

"Yes," Gardevoir says.

"They talk too?" Bruce says now fully recovering.

"Yeah," Miranda says cutting it short. "Gardevoir, teleport us to Veilstone City."

"Right away. Everyone get together," Gardevoir says. Everyone holds hands or shoulder – cause they're full of it – and they all disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Next the Avengers shopping! Please Review!<strong>


	10. Shopping with the Avengers

**I'm surprised I have so many reads! I can't believe people continued reading after those horrible first chapters! I will rewrite those to make them longer! This chapter isn't that great either, but the next chapter will be, hopefully. I've already began writing it and I think it's better than the rest. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

**Shopping with the Avengers**

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>Miranda returns Gardevoir and walks in before the Avengers do; to not have attention drawn to her. Once the Avengers walk through the door all heads turn towards them.<p>

"Do you think they are famous actors or something?!"

"Those clothes they're wearing are strange looking..."

"They're really hot!"

"Maybe they're models!"

"Is there a photo shoot happening?!"

Miranda walks towards them slowly and gets next to them, but not facing them. She fiddles with things by them. "Look around for clothes your size then put them in the corner and separate them by whose is whose. I will go by and make sure if it works," Miranda says not looking directly at them. "Get more then one outfit, like, enough outfits for a week." They don't look at her either and look forward while talking. "Get all kinds of clothing from thick heavy jackets to light ones. Get clothes for every season."

"You're not my mom. I think I can pick out clothes for myself," Widow says annoyed at the 'I will make sure if it works' comment.

"Don't make me do something I will regret. Just go!" Miranda says and walks away to look at other clothes.

"Does she know who she's talking to? She's gonna be dead if she knows what's good for her," Tony says snickering along with Sneasel.

Natasha jabs Tony in the stomach. "Shut up." Now it's Buneary's turn to snicker.

"Ooof," Tony says holding his stomach. "Necessary?"

"Sneasel?" he says worriedly.

"I'll deal with her later," Widow mumbles and sorts through all the darker clothes with Buneary's help.

"I doubt it. I've calculated some things since being me that she's more powerful than all of us combined," Bruce says. "And I'm not just talking about all her pokemon."

"You really think she's that good?" Tony asks with the same surprised look as Sneasel.

"I don't think, I know," Bruce says.

"Better then the Hulk?" Clint asks.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Bruce says unsure.

"Holy shit," Clint says. "She could kill us."

They all spread around the store looking for clothes that one: fit them and two: they like.

"Odin's beard!" Thor yells causing everyone to look at him. "Thy prices art ridiculous!"

"Shinx shinx!" Shinx says nodding with disbelief.

Clint walks up to him. "Shut up! You're making a scene."

"Star!" Starly says agreeing.

Over by Tony. "So ladies, do you think this one?" He puts a shirt against him. "Or this one." He puts another shirt up. "Looks better?"

"Oh, definitely the second one," the ladies fawn.

He gives a smile that could make you weak in the knees. "Thanks, ladies." He leans and gets close to them. "I mean it." He winks and you can see the girls melt right then and there. "Do you like this one? Sneasel?"

"Sneasel!" he nods confirming he likes the shirt.

"Great!" Tony says and turns back towards the ladies. "Now what about this one?" He picks up another shirt.

"What an idiot," Lucario says annoyed. "Annoying."

"He's gotta be the player," Miranda says observing the Avengers from a distance.

"Obviously," Lucario says and points at Thor. "He has to be the clueless idiot."

"Definitely," Miranda says and points to Clint next to Thor. "He has to be the one to resolve everything. I see him as a player that doesn't get the girls too. Also, I think he has a crush on Widow."

"Yeah," Lucario says. "Widow is the one who doesn't take any shit, kinda like you, but she's severely aggressive about it."

"Yeah, hey!" she yells and Lucario snickers along with Pachirisu. "What about Bruce?"

"As Bruce, the quiet scientist. As Hulk, a total idiot," Lucario says.

"Yeah, I see it. Now Steve, he seems like the loyal, nice guy that's completely clueless to some things. He seems like a typical nice guy."

"Agreed," Lucario says. "Pachirisu?"

"{I like them all}," Pachirisu says with a smile. "{They seem full of fun and wreck havoc wherever they go.}"

"Hopefully they will be fun," Miranda says agreeing.

They all find something that looks appropriate and lay them down where Miranda told them to. Miranda makes her way over to the clothes and approves them. Luckily, they have good enough taste in clothes. She grabs a few and hands them to Lucario. He grumbles and Miranda grabs the rest of the clothes. They take them to the counter and the clerk looks at them funny.

"I don't think any of these clothes will fit you, sweetheart," the clerk says flirtatiously.

"Yeah, they're for some friends," Miranda says and sets everything on the counter.

"These are a lot of clothes. You sure you can afford all these?" he asks looking at her outfit bottom to top.

"I could buy this whole building if I wanted," Miranda says beginning to get annoyed with all the judgmental questions. She wasn't exactly wearing the best outfit to look like she had money. Sweatpants and a hoodie, not the exact impression to look rich. "I'd like it if you'd just ring up the clothes and I could leave."

He stares at her closer and his face pops up in surprise. "M-Miranda! I'm sorry! I will do that right away! Sorry, Miranda!" the clerk shouts in surprise. People turn their heads.

"Ssshhh! Be quiet! Why do you think I'm dressed like this! Don't attract attention to me!" Miranda whispers harshly. "Please!" _How did he not tell from my pink Pachirisu? Idiot... That's kind of a big give away... _

"Oh, uh, yes, sorry," the clerk says and quickly scans the clothes. "That will be a total of $10,000."

Miranda fishes through her bag and pulls out the money. "Here."

The clerk hands her the bags full of clothes, shoes, and whatever else they got. He separates them by whose outfits are whose, with Miranda's directions of course. "Here you go! Have a nice day!" Miranda takes a nearby piece of paper and a pen and signs her name on it then hands it to him. "Oh my Arceus! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Miranda says with a smile and walks out with a few of the bags while Lucario carries the others. She walks by Tony. "Let's go. Get your team." He nods and walks off to collect the others. They all arrive outside and teleport back to the villa.

**…**

"How much was all this?" Widow asks awed at how much of everything there is.

"$100,000," Miranda says. "Not much."

"100 grand!" Clint yells.

"Seriously?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Miranda says and gives them a weird look.

"Back home this would most likely be about $10,500, at the least," Bruce says. "Remember everything is more here. A simple potion is $200. If there was such a thing as a potion in our world it would probably be like $8 at the most."

"It would've been more but there was a sale today," Miranda says. "This is considered cheap, like extremely cheap. Well, at least for all of these clothes."

"That's considered cheap?!" Clint exclaims.

"If I wasn't on sale it would probably be… $1,000,000… Maybe more…" Miranda ponders.

"Damn!" Clint yells and falls back onto a couch.

"Anyway, I'll show you to your rooms, so you can change," Miranda says and gestures them towards a staircase. They all stand up and follow after her. "All the rooms are the same. They each have their own private bathroom, king sized beds, same size, same whatever." They quickly choose whose room is who. "Now you're free to do whatever you please, just try not to break anything. My room is the whole top level, so if you need me that's where I'll be."

"Alright," Steve says.

Miranda turns to walk up the stairs then turns back around. "Oh, before I forget, change before you go out and do whatever you please. Also, I know each of you have powers please, don't show anyone."

"No promises..." Bruce murmurs.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve says loudly.

She laughs. "I like you! But no need for the formalities, seriously! I get enough of that from challengers!" She leaves to her room along with Lucario and Pachirisu.

"Meeting," Tony says. "My room, now." They all follow him into his room along with the pokemon. "Miranda said that we could get home by finding 4 pokemon. That's what we'll do tomorrow."

"She said the one known as Arceus will not be easy to find. That it will be impossible to find," Thor says.

"Not impossible, but incredibly difficult," Bruce says.

"We need to ask around to try and find this Arceus," Tony says.

"We need to catch it," Clint says.

"Dumbasses, we need to befriend it. If we try to catch the damn thing it will get agitated and probably kill us," Widow says.

"Tomorrow we will head to a library and do some research," Tony says. "Tonight we need to get some sleep, it's late." They leave Tony's room and go to sleep in their own rooms. The pokemon sleep with their chosen Avenger.

* * *

><p><strong>...-...<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon! This looked a lot longer on word...**


	11. Champion's Tournament

**This chapter had 10,000 something words! Crazy big jump!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

**Champion's Tournament**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

The Avengers are downstairs eating breakfast with the pokemon and are planning out their whole day. A knock is heard on the door. Tony walks over and answers it. Standing before him is a beautiful long blonde haired woman wearing a light blue shirt and black pants. In her hair are 4, 2 on each side, black teardrop-shaped objects conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. She looks shocked to see him.

"Well hello beautiful," Tony says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you!?" the woman yells pointing an accusing finger.

"I'm Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, owner of Stark Industries, etc," Tony says. "And you?"

"Cynthia, former champion, and here for Miranda, the new champion," Cynthia says.

"Miranda? She's not even up yet," Tony says.

"What!?" Cynthia yells and pushes Tony aside, almost throwing him to the floor. She stops herself short seeing the others inside. "Who are you people!?" She puts it aside and runs upstairs to Miranda's room. She throws open her door and pounces on Miranda. "Get up! You need to go to the tournament! Did you forget the Champion's Tournament!?"

The Avengers walk into the room. "Champion's Tournament?" Tony questions.

"How do you not know what it is?! It's where all the champions from all the regions come together and battle to find the strongest among them!" Cynthia yells pushing Miranda. "Get up!"

"You're not going to get her up like that," Lucario says.

"Water," Clint says and goes into the bathroom and returns with a cup full of freezing cold water. He dumps it on her face and she doesn't flinch an inch. "What the hell!?"

"That won't work either," Lucario says with a snicker.

Cynthia grabs both sides of Miranda's shoulders and shakes her back and forth. "GET UP!"

"That's not gonna work either," Lucario says shaking his head.

Cynthia whistles into her ear really loud. Nothing. "Nope," Lucario says. Cynthia calls out her Garchomp and made her roar (not one of her moves). Nothing. "Not gonna happen." She rings a bell. Nothing. Smacks her in the face with a pillow, uses a megaphone, waves stinky socks in front of her nose, and still she doesn't stir.

"Damn, how the hell do you wake her up?" Cynthia complains.

Lucario snaps his fingers and Miranda jolts up right. "I'm up."

"Really!? A simple snap?!" Cynthia complains.

"All you have to do is this," Miranda says and snaps her fingers. "And I'm up."

"Why didn't you do that the first time!?" Cynthia yells at Lucario.

"It was amusing to watch you try to get her up," Lucario says evilly with a laugh.

"Grrr…" Cynthia clenches her teeth. "Anyway, Miranda, hurry and get dressed! You're gonna be late to the Champion's Tournament!"

"What!? That's today!?" Miranda fusses and runs into the bathroom. She quickly puts her hair up and changes. She runs back out while putting on her shoes. "I'm ready!"

"Good! Let's go!" Cynthia yells and leaves the room. Miranda begins running after her with her bag, but gets stopped.

"What about us?" Steve asks.

"Oh! I forgot! You need to come with me! We will search for the lake guardians in a few days! But we need to leave now, so hurry!" Miranda says and rushes out the room with Pachirisu on her shoulder.

"Hurry before you get left behind," Lucario says and rushes after Miranda.

"Let's go, Avengers!" Tony calls out and rushes after them of course with the pokemon.

**…**

**Outside…**

"Come on out, Dialga!" Miranda yells throwing out a pokeball. Dialga is revealed and she leans down so everyone can get on her. "Alright, everyone on!" Everyone except Cynthia, who's on Garchomp, gets onto Dialga. "To the Unova region! Driftveil City awaits!"

"Miranda? The pokemon seem scared," Tony says tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

She tosses out a pokeball and Gardevoir is released. "Gardevoir can you sit in the very back and make sure none of the pokemon fall off?"

"Yes," she says and sits caboose behind Thor.

"Now, Dialga! Let's depart!" Miranda yells.

**…**

**A couple hours later…**

"Are we finally here?" Clint complains.

"Yes, we are here, crybaby," Miranda says rolling her eyes in annoyance. She pulls out 6 tickets from her bag and gives one to each Avenger. "These are to get in to the stadium to see the show. They also allow you backstage. Come backstage and ask whoever's working to take you to me. Secret word 'Woopers and Kingdras." She shuffles through her bag again and pulls out some money. "Go get some food then come back. A pokemon center is not too far up ahead. I will see you later." She walks off with Cynthia.

"Who are those people? And why are you giving them your money?" Cynthia asks confused.

"Believe it or not but they are from a different world and I'm trying to help them get back," Miranda says.

"Don't believe you, but let's go with that," Cynthia says with a wink. They laugh and head backstage after checking in.

**…**

"I thought pokemon centers were for healing your pokemon not eating," Clint says confused.

"Remember in the anime? It's basically a hotel," Tony says.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Clint says mentally smacking himself for forgetting that simple fact.

"Dumbass," Widow says with annoyance.

"Let's go," Tony says making a follow me gesture.

**…**

"We have our match ups! The first battle to take place is Blue vs. Diantha! The next battle will be Wallace vs. Red! The third battle will be Miranda vs. Iris! The fourth battle goes to Cynthia vs. Alder! The last battle goes to Lance vs. Steven!" the announcer yells into the microphone. The crowd cheers extremely loud.

"Great, I get to go against the newbie," Iris complains and rolls her eyes annoyed.

"I wouldn't be so down on the newbie, she's much stronger than you. She hasn't lost to a challenger yet," Cynthia says and turns to Miranda. "You better win."

"You really think I'd lose?" Miranda asks.

"No," Cynthia says without a second of a doubt.

**…**

"Is this the way backstage?" Tony asks the huge bodyguard with the Arcanine.

"Yes, it is," he says. "The front is back that way."

"No, we're here with the Champion Miranda," Steve says.

"Prove it," he says with a laugh. They take out their backstage passes and show the bodyguard. "Very well you may come back."

"Thank you," Tony says. They walk in and follow the way to the area where the Champions are.

A guard with a Machamp stops them before they walk into the area. "No access beyond this point."

"The Champion Miranda is our friend," Bruce says along with a nod from Munchlax.

The guard laughs. "That's what they all say! Now shoo!"

"Woopers and Kingdras," Widow says.

The guard's expression changes from laughter to being serious. "Before I allow you access, what is Miranda's first hand pokemon?"

"Pachirisu," Bruce says.

"Lucario," Tony says.

"Yeah, one of those two," Clint says shrugging his shoulders along with Ambipom.

"Then I'll give you another question. Where does Miranda live?" he asks.

"Uh…" Clint says. "Was anyone paying attention to where she said her villa was?"

"The Area of Resort!" Thor exclaims.

Widow smacks her forehead and sighs. "The Resort Area…"

"That is correct, I will now let you in," he says and moves out of their way.

"Thanks," they all say and walk past him.

**…**

"Miranda!" Tony shouts waving his arms back and forth.

"Oh! Hey, guys! Glad you made it on time! The first battle is about to begin. Here take a seat," Miranda says.

They all happily sit down ignoring the glares coming from the other Champions, excluding Cynthia. Widow shoots a glare back at all of them causing them to turn away with a huff.

"Doesn't the newbie know that bringing friends is obnoxious?" Iris asks loud enough so Miranda can hear her. "What a kid."

"Don't you know that it's kinda called being an asshole when you direct something towards a person, when you should keep it to yourself?" Widow states along with a huff from Buneary. Iris gets a look of surprise and huffs angrily.

"She can bring friends if she wants. It's not like it's a rule to not be able to bring them," Lance says while twirling a pokeball on his finger not really paying attention.

"Weren't you the newbie last year? Why are you being so rude when you're still a newbie yourself?" Cynthia says from Steven's shoulder, on which she's leaning.

"Didn't you bring Drayden the first time you came?" Alder asks trying to think back.

Red doesn't say a word and just watches the communication without any interest. The same bored, I'm better than you, expression on his face. Steven and Wallace are completely ignoring the situation and are talking with each other next to Cynthia. The crowd begins cheering loudly.

"Ssshh! Blue and Diantha are beginning their battle!" Miranda shouts looking down at the battle field. The others quiet down and watch their battle.

**…**

"The battle between Blue and Diantha will now commence! Each trainer will use 6 pokemon and the battle will be over when one trainer's pokemon have all fainted! No pokemon may be recalled. Trainers ready?" the announcer shouts.

"Ready as ever!" Blue shouts.

"I'm all set!" Diantha yells.

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer shouts.

"Come on out, Pidgeot!" Blue shouts.

"Hawlucha, I need your assistance!" Diantha calls out. The pokemon come from their respected pokeballs out onto the battlefield. "I'll let you take the first call!"

"Alright! Pidgeot, aerial ace!"

"Hawlucha, jump onto Pidgeot's back and use poison jab!" Hawlucha does as told and hops right when needed. His hands turn purple and he repeatedly jabs Pidgeot in the back.

"Pidgeot, throw Hawlucha off! Then use whirl wind!" Pidgeot twists and turns eventually throwing off Hawlucha. Pidgeot gets enough distance and whips up a whirlwind.

Diantha smirks. "Hawlucha, use the whirlwind to your advantage and elevate to the top!" He boosts himself up to the top and the whirlwind disperses. "Now use flying press!" He dives down towards Pidgeot gaining speed to increase the power of the attack. He hits head on and Pidgeot faints.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle point to Diantha!" the announcer announces and the crowd cheers.

"Pidgeot return," Blue says. "You did a great job take a nice rest." He kisses the top of the ball and sets it back onto his belt. "Good job! But the next point will go to me! Rhydon, let's go!" Rhydon enters the battlefield with a roar and the crowd cheers. "Rock tomb!" Rhydon throws a rock straight at Hawlucha and it hits him head on.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Point for Blue!" the man announces again the crowd cheers.

Blue is now the one to smirk. "Nice one," Diantha says and recalls Hawlucha. "You did a wonderful job, please rest. Goodra, come and help!" Goodra appears and once again the crowd cheers. "Let's finish this quickly. Goodra, muddy water!"

"Rhydon, dodge it by using rock tomb!" Rhydon throws a large boulder at Goodra's muddy water and cuts it off. "Can't win that easily!"

"It seems so. Goodra, dragon pulse, let's go!" Goodra whips up a purple and red beam aiming straight towards Rhydon.

"To the right!" Rhydon moves to the right and the dragon pulse whizzes right passed him. "Earthquake! Knock Goodra of her feet!" The ground rumbles and shakes Goodra up. "Take down while Goodra's distracted!" Rhydon charges at Goodra with a great amount of speed and slams right into Goodra. Goodra stumbles but catches herself.

"Now Goodra, muddy water!" Goodra shoots a muddy water straight at Rhydon and he, can't move away fast enough since he's so close, gets shot straight in the face.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. Point to Diantha!" the man shouts causing the crowd to cheer again.

"Grrr! Rhydon, return!" Blue yells. "You did a great job, thank you. Exeggutor, I need you!" He comes out and gets into position. "Sleep powder!" He does as told and knocks out Goodra with a sleep powder. "Egg bomb!" He shoots egg bombs at Goodra until she faints.

"Goodra is unable to battle! Point to Blue!" the man announces sleepily and the crowd somewhat cheers. They seemingly got hit with sleep powder as well. Luckily, Blue and Diantha held their breath.

"Goodra, return," Diantha says. "You were amazing, thank you for the great job. Aurorus, your assistance please!"

"Giga drain!" Blue calls out. Exeggutor does as commanded and restores his hp with Aurorus'.

"Blizzard!" Aurorus starts up a blizzard and hits Exeggutor dead on. Exeggutor falls but slowly gets back up confirming he's still in the game. "I'm impressed."

"Sleep powder!"

"Blow it back with Blizzard!" Exeggutor falls asleep. "Thunder."

"Exeggutor has been defeated. Point for Diantha," the man says.

"Thanks, Exeggutor, you did a great job," Blue says. "Alright, let's win this! Arcanine! Come on out! Use flamethrower!"

"Aurorus has fainted. Point to Blue!" the man yells.

"Thank you, Aurorus, you did an amazing job. Tyrantrum, spotlight!" Diantha yells tossing out the pokeball with Tyrantrum. "Use head smash!"

Blue laughs. "Not so fast! Extreme speed, Arcanine!" Arcanine disappears; he's moving so fast. Tyrantrum gets hit on the back, then right side, then right again, then left, then gets a jab to the stomach.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle. Point to Blue!" the man says.

"Thanks for what you did even if you didn't get any hits in. Your opponent was just to fast," Diantha says and puts the pokeball back where it belongs. "Gourgeist, you can do it!"

"Extreme speed." The attack goes right through Gourgeist. "Damn, ghost type."

"Shadow sneak." A shadow creeps along the ground and directs itself towards Arcanine.

"Jump and use flamethrower!" Right before the shadow sneak get to him he jumps and destroys it with flamethrower. "Flamethrower!"

"Seed bomb!" Gourgeist throws the bomb at flamethrower and the room fills with smoke. "Now, use shadow sneak!" You hear a quiet whimper and then the smoke clears. Both pokemon are still standing.

"Flamethrower again!"

"Phantom force!" The attacks both hit their directed target.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Point to both!" the man yells.

"Thank you, Arcanine, you battled hard, we have only one more of her pokemon to defeat because of you," Blue says.

"Great job," Diantha says and takes out her final pokemon. "I know you can win all this! Let's go, Gardevoir!"

"Let's go, Alakazam!"

"Alakazam vs. Gardevoir, battle… begin!" the man yells.

"Gardevoir, shadow ball."

"Alakazam, catch it and send it back."

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Point to Gardevoir!" the man announces.

"Wait, what!?" Blue yells shocked. "What just happened!?" He returns his Alakazam.

"You should know that you can't catch my Gardevoir's shadow ball," Diantha says confidently.

"You did a great job. Sorry you didn't have a chance to prove yourself," Blue says and grabs his last pokeball. "Blastoise, hydro pump!"

"Catch it with psychic!" Gardevoir gets knocked down by the force of water. "How?"

"You should know that you can't catch my Blastoise's hydro pump," Blue says mimicking Diantha's voice.

"Haha, very funny," Diantha says sarcastically. "I think it's time to make this battle better!"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Blue says.

"Gardevoir/Blastoise, mega evolve!" they both shout. Right before your eyes they take on a different form. The crowd goes wild. "This is more like it!"

"Hydro pump!"

"Moonblast!" The attacks collide and disperse. "Thunderbolt!"

"Skull bash it!" The thunderbolt hits the skull bash and gets reflected.

"How?"

"Our skull bash basically changes to like a ground type, so electric type moves won't work."

"Clever. Moonblast!"

"Eat it with crunch!" Blastoise chomps all the blasts disintegrating them. "Hydro pump!" He shoots Gardevoir straight in the face. "Hurry and use crunch on Gardevoir's head!" Blastoise gets right next to Gardevoir with some unknown speed and chomps her head. She topples to the ground once he releases her from his mouth.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle. The winner is Blue!" the man yells and the crowd erupts into loud cheers.

Blastoise gets beside Blue. "Great job, Blastoise! I know I can always count on you!"

"Gardevoir you were amazing," Diantha says and returns her. "Have a nice long rest."

"Blue will advance on to the next round!" the man announces.

**…**

"Whoa… These battles are intense…" Clint says and Starly nods.

"Well they are both champions. They should be intense," Miranda says.

"I was sure the girl was gonna win!" Tony fusses.

"Pay up," Clint says rubbing his fingers together. "10 bucks."

Tony hands him 10 bucks regrettably. "Stupid bet…"

"Well, I guess that would be our cue," Wallace says and smacks Red on the back. Red makes an annoyed grunt and gets dragged out the room by Wallace.

"So you wanna bet again?" Clint asks. "We can double it this time."

"Definitely," Tony says.

"I'll let you choose first," Clint says.

'Choose−,' Miranda says telepathically to Tony. 'He will win.'

"Then I choose−!" Tony says.

**…**

"The battle between Wallace and Red will now commence! Each trainer will use 6 pokemon and the battle will be over when one trainer's pokemon have all fainted! No pokemon may be recalled. Trainers ready?" the announcer shouts.

"I'm always ready," Red says.

"Okey dokey over here!" Wallace calls out gleefully causing Red to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Let the battle begin!" the man calls out.

"Go Pikachu," Red says and his Pikachu jumps off his shoulder to the ground.

"Already starting out with your best? Alright, Wailord, come one out!" Wallace shouts.

"Thunder…"

"Wailord is unable to battle. Point to Red," the man says.

"Come on out Whiscash!"

"Quick attack…"

"Earthquake!"

"Use iron tail on the ground to boost yourself into the air then use an air quick attack," Red says.

Pikachu uses iron tail, on the ground just before the earthquake reached him, and gets a clear shot of Whiscash.

"Hyper beam, Whiscash!" It was already too late, Pikachu had already defeated Whiscash.

"Whiscash is unable to battle. Point to Red," the man calls and the crowds shrieks.

"Alright, Tentacruel, let's go!" Wallace calls out.

"Thunder…"

"Tentacruel is unable to battle. Point to Red!" the man calls.

"Go Ludicolo!"

"Thunder…"

"Dance out of the thunder's way!"

"That won't work…" Red says. Ludicolo moves out of the way but the thunder follows after him and shocks him to defeat.

"How did you do that!? Your Pikachu must have some kinda power to control its own thunder attack…" Wallace says.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle. Point to Red," the man says and the crowd squeals.

"Milotic, come out, beautiful," Wallace calls out.

"Thunder…"

Milotic gets hit and almost faints. "Recover!" Milotic pops right back and looks full of energy.

Red clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Quick attack…" Pikachu rams right into Milotic's side and pushes her over. "Now thunder."

"Milotic is unable to battle. Point to Red!"

"Gyarados, spotlight!" Wallace calls out. "Mega evolve!" Gyarados transforms.

"It won't make a difference if you mega evolve it. It still gonna be out in one hit…" Red says to himself. "This wasn't even worth my time. Thunder…"

"Gyarados is unable to battle! The winner is Red and he will be advancing on to the next round!"

"Good job!" Wallace says and sticks his hand out for Red to shake. Red looks at his hand and Pikachu climbs onto his shoulder. He doesn't shake his hand.

"Word of advice, don't choose just one type of pokemon," Red says and turns to the exit.

**…**

"Yes! 20 bucks for me!" Tony says excitedly and high fives Sneasel.

"Dammit!" Clint yells and hands him 20 bucks. Miranda and Tony high five. "Hey! No fair! She told you who to choose! Didn't she?!"

"What makes you think that?" Tony says and smiles mischievously.

"That! That smile!" Clint yells and points an accusing finger.

"Oh? I guess this means it's my turn!" Miranda says erratically and jumps up from her seat.

"This battle won't even be worth my time," Iris says annoyed.

"We'll see about that," Miranda says and bumps into her shoulder purposefully. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Grrr…" Iris growls. "I'll get you for that!"

"Whatever," Miranda says and rolls her eyes. They walk down to the battlefield bickering the whole way down. They get into their positions on either side of the battlefield

"The battle between Miranda and Iris will now commence! Each trainer will use 6 pokemon and the battle will be over when one trainer's pokemon have all fainted! No pokemon may be recalled. Trainers ready?" the announcer shouts.

"Ready to pummel her into the ground," Iris says evilly.

"I'm A-OK! All ready to go!" Miranda shouts cheerfully.

The man looks between the two confused. "Uh… Okay! Let the battle begin! And please don't kill each other!"

"Hydreigon! Come forth!" Iris yells infuriated.

"Lucario? Wanna go?" Miranda asks him.

"Greatly," Lucario responds.

"Alright, let's go Lucario!" Miranda shouts. Now she talks telepathically. 'Got it.'

'Got it,' Lucario says back telepathically.

'Dragon pulse.' The purple and red colored beam forms in Lucario's hands and is shot at Hydreigon.

"That was stupid, letting a steel type go against me, what a little kid," Iris says. "Fire blast." Hydreigon releases a 大-shaped blast from its mouth.

Lucario's dragon pulse blasts through the fire blast and hits Hydreigon right in the face.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle. Point to Miranda," the man says and the crowd cheers.

"Grrr! Archeops! Front and center!"

'Aura sphere.' Lucario puts its hands together and creates a blue ball of energy then shoots it at Archeops.

"Archeops is unable to battle. Point to Miranda."

"You didn't even tell Lucario to do anything!"

"If you weren't such a little kid maybe you'd know why I don't have to."

"Araghhh!" Iris screams in displeasure. "Aggron, let's try you out! Use earthquake!"

'Jump and surround yourself with protect like a bubble.' Lucario jumps and uses protect. The earthquake still continues and Lucario falls back down and bounces on the ground, inside his protect, like a bouncy ball. 'Extreme speed up to Aggron and then use a close combat dragon pulse.' The earthquake stops and Lucario does exactly as he's told. The Aggron gets knocked over. 'Now finish it off with aura sphere.'

"Aggron is unable to continue. Point to Miranda."

"What!?" Iris screams. "Lapras, use sing!" She throws out the pokeball. Lapras sings a lullaby and multicolored music notes come from its mouth, floating towards Lucario.

'Dodge the sing by twisting on the ground and using dragon pulse. Then extreme speed.' Lucario blocks away all the music notes floating his way and then smacks Lapras at an extreme speed.

"Lapras is unable to continue. Point to Miranda."

Miranda smirks. "This is such a waste of my time. I could be sleeping right now and having a dream where someone's actually a challenge. I hope that day comes soon! Because this is obviously not the one!"

"Salamence, come out!" Iris yells incredibly angry. "Mega evolve!" His appearance changes his wings meld together into a single huge, crescent-shaped wing. His face, neck, body and tail are narrower, and his tail is noticeably shorter in length. The ridges above his eyes are now far less prominent, and he no longer possesses the thick, gray scaling over his lower jaw. Instead, the smooth red flesh underneath has been left exposed, increasing his streamline appearance. The upper pair of fins resting on the sides of his head are now elongated and tapered. The lower pair has not changed much. However, the middle set now take the form of quarter-arches, spanning towards the bridge of the nose. The remnants of his shelled underbelly have been drastically transformed into a segmented, more aerodynamic, vest-like armored frame.

"All right! Maybe I might get a challenge! Or not." 'Dragon pulse, obviously. Let's quickly wrap this up, I'm getting bored!'

"Salamence has been defeated. Point to Miranda."

"Arghhh! Haxorus! Use outrage!"

'Protect…'

"Guillotine!" Haxorus' hands glows light blue and runs towards Lucario.

'What the hell does that even do? Finish this up and use dragon pulse.'

"Haxorus is no longer able to battle. The win belongs to Miranda! Give a round of applause because this is the first time Miranda has been here!" The crowd roars louder than it ever has before. "Miranda will be moving on to the next round!"

Iris stomps up to Miranda and throws a punch at her face. Miranda of course caught it with no difficulty. Or otherwise you can say she blocked it with her powers. "Next time don't be a bitch to someone because they're new. Also, anger and battling do not do you good. I was getting you all riled up; you need to not let comments get to you."

"Grrr!" Iris fusses trying to punch her but with no prevail. She had a total hissy fit and begins stomping the ground with irascibility.

'And if you haven't noticed I have powers. I can talk telepathically to my pokemon, so I don't need to call out any moves.'

Iris' eyes widen and she slowly backs away then takes a run for the hills. Miranda laughs and walks back to the Champion seats.

**…**

"That was incredible!" Thor shouts once Miranda returns to the Champion room.

Red glances at Miranda and thinks about something but his expression doesn't show it.

"Good job! You really showed that bitch," Clint says.

"I guess that means it's our turn," Cynthia says and turns towards Alder.

"Guess so!" Alder exclaims.

**…**

"The battle between Cynthia and Alder will now commence the two ex-champions! Each trainer will use 6 pokemon and the battle will be over when one trainer's pokemon have all fainted! No pokemon may be recalled. Trainers ready?" the announcer shouts.

"Ready as ever!" Alder shouts.

"All systems are a go!" Cynthia yells.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Accelgor!" Alder yells.

"Gastrodon! Battle dance!" Cynthia yells. "Earthquake!"

The pokemon are released and the ground begins to rumble. Gastrodon uses earthquake causing Accelgor to fumble.

"Energy ball! Accelgor!"

"Burst it with stone edge!" Accelgor opens its mouth and forms a light green energy ball in front of its mouth. He then fires the energy ball from his mouth at Gastrodon. Three light blue rings surround Gastrodon's body. The rings glow white and form into gray stones. Then, her eyes glow yellow and she aims at the energy ball. The attacks collide and the energy ball bursts into sparkles. "Stone edge, one more time!" The attack pummels Accelgor.

"Accelgor is unable to battle. Point to Cynthia."

"Druddingon, outrage!" Druddingon's eyes glow red and its body becomes outlined in a red aura. He slams into Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle! Point to Alder!"

"Lucario! Battle dance!" Cynthia shouts and tosses out his pokeball. "Dragon pulse!"

"Druddingon is unable to battle. Point to Cynthia!"

"Vanilluxe, front and center!" Alder calls out. "Blizzard!" Vanilluxe opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue, then shoots a powerful blizzard at Lucario.

"Use psychic to control it!" Lucario does as so but get pushed back some by the force. "Send it back along with aura spheres!" Vanilluxe gets hit by the returned blizzard but isn't affected. Lucario begins shooting aura spheres from both hands. Each one makes a bullseye.

"Vanilluxe is unable to continue! Point to Cynthia!"

"Escavalier, you're needed!"

"Aura sphere!" Lucario sends multiple aura spheres.

"Escavalier has fainted! Point to Cynthia!"

"Volcarona, use overheat!" Alder yells tossing out his pokeball. Volcarona's body turns a faint red and it releases a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it at Lucario.

"Aura sphere!" Lucario uses aura sphere but it disappears inside the overheat and he gets hit right in the face.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Point to Alder!"

"Milotic, your time is now!" Cynthia yells. "Surf!" Milotic creates a huge wave, rides on it, and then crashes into Volcarona.

"Volcarona is unable to continue! Point to Cynthia!"

"Bouffalant, it's your time to shine!" Alder yells. "Earthquake."

"Use your tail to spring yourself up!" Milotic curls herself like a spring and pushes against the ground causing her to fly into the air. "Surf!" She rides along the top and crashes into Bouffalant.

"Bouffalant, use stone edge!" Milotic gets pummeled by rocks and collapses to the ground. "Head charge!"

"Milotic, use ice beam on the ground!" The ground freezes over and Bouffalant loses control of his footing. Milotic slides along the ice gracefully and twirls around Bouffalant, occasionally bumping into him to make him fall. "Alright, enough messing around finish this off with ice beam!"

"Bouffalant is unable to battle. Cynthia is the winner!"

Alder recalls his Bouffalant. "Great battle, Cynthia!"

"You too!" she calls back.

**…**

"That Lucario was pretty good! Did she help you?" Bruce asks Miranda.

"She helped me somewhat but I did all the work," Miranda says. "Obviously my Lucario is better. Isn't that right?"

"Of course," Lucario says with a confident nod.

"Hello, everyone!" Cynthia says walking into the room excitedly.

"Great job!" Tony says and tries to give her a hug, but gets pushed backwards.

"Don't touch, she's mine," Steven says flames growing in his eyes. Tony shrinks back into his seat.

"Is it our turn already?" Lance asks.

"Yep, ready to lose?" Steven says competitively.

"As if!" Lance yells and they laugh. They head down to the battlefield.

"So who's gonna win?" Tony asks Miranda.

"I have no doubt that it's gonna be−"

**…**

"The battle between Lance and Steven will now commence! Each trainer will use 6 pokemon and the battle will be over when one trainer's pokemon have all fainted! No pokemon may be recalled. Trainers ready?" the announcer shouts.

"As always!" Lance says.

"Let's make this battle great!" Steven exclaims.

"Battle… begin!"

"Salamence! Come to battle!" Lance yells.

"Claydol! Some help!" Steven calls.

"Salamence use shadow claw!" His hands become surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Salamence slashes Claydol.

"Reflect!" Claydol's eyes glow light blue and a clear, glass wall appears in front of him and blocks the shadow claw.

"Break the barrier with dragon and shadow claw!" The right claw glows bright green and the other claw is a shadow claw and they repeatedly slash at the barrier of the reflect.

"Earth power!" Claydol's body glows gold, and the ground all around it starts to shake, with glowing gold cracks spreading all around it and a force comes from the ground striking Salamence right as he breaks the barrier.

"Salamence!" Salamence cries out from the pain.

"Flamethrower Salamence!" He releases a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth and aims it straight at Claydol.

Claydol gets hit head on and stumbles back a little. "Extrasensory!" A gold energy starts to form around him and forms into his body, causing its body to become surrounded in a golden aura. Then a rainbow colored beam shoots straight at Salamence.

"Dodge and use shadow claw!" Salamence doesn't move out of the way quickly enough and gets struck and he cries out in pain. Once he recovers he moves quickly towards Claydol.

"Light screen!"

Salamence breaks straight through it and delivers a devastating blow to Claydol's head knocking him out.

"Claydol is unable to battle! Point to Lance!"

Steven returns Claydol. "You were great take a well deserved rest. Come on out Aerodactyl! Use thunder fang!" He flies at Salamence with electricity coating his teeth and clamps down, before Salamence can react, on his wing.

"Sallaamennncee!" Salamence cries out.

"Shake it off and use flamethrower!" He does and blasts the fire attack burying Aerodactyl into the ground.

"Aero!" he cries out.

"Once more, thunder fang!" Aerodactyl chomps down on the end of Salamence's tail and shocks him. "Ice fang!" His teeth change from being coated in electricity to ice and ice begins to creep along Salamence's tail.

"Salla!" the dragon type cries out hating the coldness.

"Slam it down to the ground!" Salamence twirls in the air and dives straight for the ground and turns right before he hits and slams his tail into the ground along with Aerodactyl.

"Hang on, Aerodactyl! Continue using ice fang!" He does as told and the ice now completely covers Salamence's tail.

"That's one hard headed Aerodactyl! Salamence use flamethrower on your tail to melt the ice away!" Aerodactyl releases his grip before he gets hit in the face with flames and all the ice melts.

Salamence is now breathing heavy as well as Aerodactyl. "Let's finish this off! Aerodactyl, thunder fang!"

"Salamence is unable to continue! Point to Steven!"

"Return Salamence. You did a wonderful job take a nice rest. Let's go Gyarados!" Lance yells.

"You really wanna use a water type if I have an electric type move?" Steven shouts out.

"Well your Aerodactyl is weakened and is also a rock type! I think I have the advantage! Now, Gyarados use waterfall!" His eyes glow light blue and a column of water rises from the water, and he swims up the column in a fast, spiraling motion.

"Dodge and use thunder fang!" Aerodactyl tries to dodge but is so tired gets struck and falls to the ground.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Point to Lance!"

"See told you!" Lance yells out with a chuckle.

"Great job Aerodactyl you did an amazing job, please rest. Skarmory, use spikes and then toxic!" Skarmory spins its body rapidly and multiple glowing metallic red spikes come out of its body and fall onto the battlefield. The spikes sink into the ground when they land. Then he opens his mouth and releases a black smog from its mouth and it lurks over to Gyarados and his body begins to glow purple.

"Thunder wave, Gyarados!" He releases thin streams of electricity from his body aiming right for Skarmory.

"Dodge and use steel wing!" Skarmory twirls out of the way and his wings glow white, and he slams them into Gyarados.

"Graaarrr!" Gyarados cries out.

"Dragon dance!" Lance calls out. Gyarados becomes surrounded in a red and purple vortex and comes and goes quickly, and he looks pumped up. "Waterfall!"

"Aerial ace to cut right through it!" Skarmory cuts right through the waterfall and finds Gyarados and slams right into him. The water dissipates all around the room making it unable to see the two pokemon.

The field finally clears and you see both pokemon on their last stand until Gyarados' eyes grow even bigger and he falls to the ground with a loud boom.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Point to Steven!" At that moment Skarmory falls too. "Point to both champions!"

They return their pokemon and call out there next one.

"Garchomp!" he comes out and small explosions go off under their feet, hurting him from the spikes.

"Aggron!" Steven calls. "Dragon claw!"

"Earthquake, Garchomp, mess up his footing!" As matter of fact Aggron stumbles but stays in one place until the rumbling stops then continues charging at Garchomp to deliver his dragon claw. "Outrage when he gets close!" Garchomp's eyes glow red and its body is outlined in a red aura. He begins going wild and thrashes around hitting Aggron.

"Agg!" Aggron cries out.

"Use dragon claw!" Aggron does as told and repeatedly lands slashes at Garchomp. "Now stone edge!" Garchomp gets hit badly and he delivers a harder blow right back at Aggron. "Iron tail!" Aggron's tail becomes coated in a silvery glow and it slams into Garchomp's side sending him skidding to Lance's feet.

The red aura fades away from Garchomp and he slowly gets up. "Earthquake!" The ground rumbles stronger than before and makes Aggron wobble. "Now slam yourself into him!" Garchomp slams into Aggron and makes him topple over.

"Use earthquake yourself Aggron!" Aggron pushes Garchomp off him and throws him back to his side of the field. The earth begins to rumble.

"Fine then! Use your own earthquake too!" Garchomp begins to rumble the ground. The middle of the field begins to crack open and then the ground splits in all sorts off places.

"Stone edge!" The stones fly at Garchomp and he falls down not getting back up.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Point to Steven!"

"Thanks, take a rest. Charizard, flamethrower!" He gets hurt from the spikes. The attack hits Aggron head on and he falls.

"Agg-" the announcer begins but stops when he sees Aggron getting back up.

"Great job! Bring Charizard down with stone edge!"

"Dodge!" Charizard dodges as much as he can but gets pelted by lots of the stones and lands on the ground. "Flamethrower once more!"

"Block it with stone edge!" The stones form in front of Aggron and get used as a shield and blocks the flamethrower.

"Charizard, hyper beam!" The powerful beam comes from his mouth and travels straight towards Aggron.

"Block with dragon claw!" He crosses his arms layering the dragon claws and pushes against the hyper beam resulting with some damage.

"Dragon claw!" the champions both call out. The two pokemon go straight towards each other and fight head to head. "Finish it!"

"Pokemon on either side are unable to battle! Point to both trainers!"

"Carbink!" Steven calls.

"Dragonite!" Lance yells. Dragonite gets hurt from the spikes. "Draco meteor!"

"Protect yourself with power gem!" A large gem covers him and blocks all the draco meteors with some struggle. "Moonblast!" An image of the Moon appears behind him. He then forms an orb of pink energy in front of his mouth, and fires it at Dragonite.

"Quick dodge it!" Lance yells worriedly. Dragonite doesn't move quickly enough and gets a full on moonblast. He cries out in pain. "Safeguard!" His body glows green and he pushes out a green barrier from his body that prevents anything from getting in.

"Break that safe guard with power gem!" Once again Carbink shoots a powerful gem at Dragonite and manages to get through the safeguard. "Moonblast!"

"Counter it with fire blast!" The attacks collide and the pokemon being so close together get thrown back.

"Hold Dragonite in place with psychic and then use moonblast!" Carbink gets a hold of Dragonite surrounding him with a blue outline.

"Draco meteor!"

Steven smirks. The meteors hit Carbink but they don't seem to hurt him more like bother him like a pesky fly. "Moonblast!"

"Ah shit! Damn fairy types! Hyper beam!"

Both attacks hit the targeted target and smoke rises from the explosion. The only thing you can tell is that one is up and one is down. The smoke finally clears and Carbink is on the ground while Dragonite is struggling to stand up.

"Carbink is unable to battle. Point to Lance!"

Steven returns Carbink. "That was a fantastic battle. You almost took down the strongest of his pokemon," Steven whispers to the pokeball then tosses out another. "Metagross! Let's finish this off with giga impact!" The white Metagross flies into the air and his body becomes surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds his body and he flies into Dragonite with great force before Dragonite can even react.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Point to Steven! Both champions are down to their last pokemon!"

"Great job for taking down a type disadvantage. Take a wonderful deserved rest," Lance says tucking the pokeball back onto his belt, then grabbing another one and throwing it into the air. "Altaria! It's all up to you!"

"Do you wanna take this up another level?" Steven asks twiddling with the pin with a colorful gem on it on his collar.

Lance fiddles with his own pin on his collar and nods. "Alright! Altaria, mega evolve!" He presses the stone on the pin and it glows yellow. The stone on the necklace around Altaria's neck glows blue. The two stones send out their respected beams of yellow and blue and connect together. Once they combine they turn green and connect back to the stones. Once the green glow reaches Altaria she begins to glow and her appearance changes.

Mega Altaria has more extensive cloud-like plumage, with a large, fluffy mass extending from its back. The feathers have grown as a self-protective measure, and they glimmer with an iridescent sheen. Her cottony wings are more distinct than in her base form, and her blue belly is now exposed. Additional fluff surrounds her neck like a collar, and her head is adorned with a hat-like crest. A single, small feather curls out from her forehead, though her facial features are unchanged. Her tail feathers have grown into a long, wavy streamer, with three longer central plumes.

"Mega evolve, Metagross!" Steven says and kisses the top of the stone in an elegant way. The stone from the ankle bracelet Metagross has begins to glow and the same process as Altaria happens.

As Mega Metagross, it constantly floats, and its legs become arms. The cross on its face turn navy blue, and it gains two small holes and a spike immediately below the cross, giving the impression of a goatee.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Lance yells excitedly. "Let's begin with dragonbreath!"

"Counter it with bullet punch!" Metagross punches right through dragonbreath. "Now meteor mash!"

"Double team!" Altarias spread all around Metagross and he punches one but it disappears. "Dragonbreath again!" The beam comes from all the Altarias but only one causes damage since all the rest are fakes, and Metagross cries out. Lance smirks knowing there's no way Steven can when since his Metagross only has physical attacks.

"Metagross, punch the ground with bullet punch!" Metagross looks confused but does as told and rapidly punches the ground causing the dirt to rise up and make all the Altarias disappear besides the real one, of course, that's trying to get the dirt out of her eyes. "Now use bullet punch!" Altaria gets pummeled and thrown back skidding to Lance's feet.

"Altaria you can do it! Use hyper beam!" She does as so and struggles getting up and launches the attack with it landing head on. Metagross cries out.

"Great, now, while Altaria can't move use meteor mash!" Altaria falls down once again at Lance's feet with one more hit she would be done for. "You okay, Altaria?" She nods and slowly gets back up. "Alright last resort, use perish song!" Altaria flies into the air and sings. As she does a trail of gold light, with multicolored sparkles in it, comes out from behind her body.

"Finish Altaria off with zen headbutt!" His head glows blue and slams right into Altaria making her faint.

"Altaria is unable to continue! Point to Steven! Steven is the winner and will be going onto the next round!" The crowd goes wild shouting 'Steven' repeatedly. "Tomorrow will be the next rounds!"

The two champions walk out together and return to the champion section.

"Great job, sweety!" Cynthia says giving Steven a hug which he returns.

"The champions moving on are Blue, Red, Miranda, Cynthia, and Steven. Which means we have an uneven amount of champions. Thus we have made the decision that one champion will have to sit out and battle in the third round! Please champions look towards the board and we will see who is randomly chosen to sit the next round out!"

"That's kind of a stupid way to do things," Cynthia says.

The board has pictures of each champion that won being shuffled around and eventually picks one. The picture that comes up is Steven. "It looks as if Steven will be sitting the next round out! Now let's see who will be matched up tomorrow!" Again the screen shuffles and then matches champions together. "Blue vs. Red! And Miranda vs. Cynthia!"

"The two rivals since the beginning and the Sinnoh champions. I feel this wasn't randomly selected," Cynthia doubts the system.

"Be prepared to go down, again!" Miranda says to Cynthia determined.

She laughs. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will beat me, but that doesn't mean I won't give it my all!" Cynthia says.

"I want you to give me your all!" Miranda says.

"So looks like you'll be my opponent old buddy," Blue says throwing his arm across Red's shoulder causing Pikachu to jump on Red's head instead of getting knocked off.

"Seems so," Red says seemingly annoyed and disappointed.

Tony taps on Miranda's shoulder, getting her attention she turns around. "What about us?" The champions, besides Cynthia and Miranda, all leave.

"Oh my! I completely forgot! You guys will just have to wait a few days longer. As you can see I'm busy… I promised I would help you and I don't break my promises! I promise I will help you return to your world. It's just gonna be a while. I have lots of duties to take care of as champion. Don't worry I will get to you guys as soon as possible," Miranda says.

"Snea Sneasel?" Sneasel says confused.

"These guys aren't from this world Sneasel. They come from another one. I'm helping them get home," Miranda says. "Where you not listening when were talking about it?"

"Snea…" Sneasel says shaking its head 'no'.

"This means they won't be here forever. Which also means that you shouldn't get too attached to them, you can't go with them to their world and they can't stay here in ours. This goes to all the other pokemon, too. We don't want any problems forming when the time comes for them to go," Miranda says stating the facts.

"We do not need any problems what-so-ever," Lucario says.

"I still don't believe it. You guys are pretty convincing though," Cynthia says.

Miranda turns towards Cynthia. "You study about myths and such right?"

"Yeah?" Cynthia says not sure where this conversation is going.

"Where do you think Arceus would be?" Miranda asks.

Cynthia looks a little taken aback by this question then begins to laugh. "I wouldn't know. That's what I've been trying to find out for years."

"Darn…" Miranda says snapping in frustration.

"Well, legends say that you can find Arceus at the Hall of Origin which is at Spear Pillar. But I've looked for this place and haven't found any sort of clue to where exactly it is. The legend also says you need to have an azure flute, but nobody knows where that is," Cynthia says remembering all the things she read about.

"Does anyone know who made the azure flute?" Widow asks joining in holding Buneary.

"No, nobody knows who made it," Cynthia says sadly. "My advice would be ask Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. I bet that they would know since Arceus made them, he's their father, or so legends say. He also seems to have made the lake guardians as well."

"Well this sucks…" Clint says and pouts and Ambipom copies his expression. "Would you stop that!?" He smacks his hands towards Ambipom and Ambipom copies. "Dammit! Stop!"

"Star!" Starly says trying to resolve everything.

"Bui bui!" Buizel says shooting water at the two.

"Crooo," Croagunk says puffing his cheeks in and out.

Miranda looks around at the Avengers and how they act with the pokemon.

"I don't know ho you guys eat so much for being so small," Bruce says with disbelief as he watches the two pokemon stuff their mouths with their like millionth hotdog.

"Munch!" Munchlax says stuffing down another.

"Swin!" Swinub says swallowing a hotdog whole.

Miranda giggles.

"What? Thou want to battle me?" Thor says looking at Shinx.

"Shinx!" Shinx nods.

"Ele," Elekid says.

"Methinks that is not the smart move," Thor says.

Miranda turns to Steve.

Cradled in his arms fast asleep is Abra along with Riolu watching carefully to make sure Steve won't hurt him. Togepi is skipping along the floor in a totally different world.

"You know you don't have to constantly watch me. The little guys are safe with me. I'm the most trustful out of this whole group," Steve says.

"Rio!" Riolu says knowingly, but still wants to make sure.

"Toge toge toge pi! Toge toge toge pi! Toge toge pi pi!" Togepi says walking back and forth singing a song.

Miranda turns towards Tony.

"So do you cut things with these?" Tony asks Scyther while observing his arms.

"Sy," Scyther nods.

"Like fruits and… berries?" Tony says unsure what there is in this world.

Scyther nods again and Sneasel begins showing off her claws. "Snee!"

"So you can cut things too?" Tony asks obviously noticing Sneasel trying to show off.

"Snee!" Sneasel says happily.

"And do you cut things with your horn?" Tony asks Absol.

"Absol," he says with a nod.

"That's pretty cool," Tony says.

Then Miranda looks towards Widow.

"Bun?" Buneary looks up at Widow confused.

"Why did you wanna come with me?" Widow asks looking at all the pokemon around her. "Do you like me that much?"

"Rupi!" Skorupi says with a nod.

"Ha ha ha," Haunter laughs with malevolence.

"I can't imagine why all animals hate me," Widow says.

"Hey, Miranda, I'm gonna go, see you later at the hotel," Cynthia says.

Miranda turns towards her. "Alright we're right behind you. Avengers!" They all look at her. "Time to go."

"Go where?" Widow asks.

"To the hotel where we'll be staying," Miranda says.

"This better be a nice hotel," Tony grumbles so low only he could hear it or so he thought.

"Don't worry Tony, this hotel is top notch, enough to even fit your tastes," Miranda says and snickers at his shocked face. "Now." She claps her hands once. "Time to get going!" She leaves through the door, Pachirisu on her shoulder and Lucario following behind her.

Lucario turns back and looks at them after Miranda leaves the room. "Look just because my master is helping you does not give you any special privileges. You are lucky she is willing to help you; most people would look at you and totally ignore you. If it was anyone else you might never get home. And you better hope you are able to get home because her helping you out will not last forever. Anyway, the point is you are lucky that anyone is helping you so be grateful for what you get," Lucario says and begins walking through the door again. "Now hurry up or we will leave you." He leaves.

"Wow, talk about good acting. A total precious being in front of Miranda then an ass when she's not," Tony says.

"He's right you know," Steve says. "You should be thankful for what you're getting and not complain for what you're not."

"You know I think he was aiming that more towards you, Tony," Widow says.

"Why is it always me?" Tony asks annoyed.

"Because you're the only one who complains about things not being good enough," Clint says.

Steve looks down at Riolu and she looks at the door with awe then quickly shakes her head when she notices Steve looking at her. Steve snickers and Riolu fusses with him.

"Alright guys, let's hurry before they disappear into this large city," Steve says carrying Abra and leaves the room with his respected pokemon. The other Avengers slowly file out behind him.

**…**

"Now everyone stay together, don't want anyone to get lost. Lucario can you hang in the back to make sure none of the small pokemon get lost?"

"Yes," he says and makes his way to the back of the group.

Riolu begins to slow down her pace so they pass by her so she can get near Lucario. Steves notices and stops her for a few seconds. "Don't… fondue…"

Riolu looks at him funny and continues making her way to Lucario. Lucario notices and glances at her then returns to patrolling the group. She slows a little more so she's right next to him.

**"Can I h-help?" Riolu asks nervously.**

**Again Lucario glances at her. "If you want that would help."**

**They're quiet for a moment longer and Riolu nervously speaks back up. "U-um… I liked your speech…"**

**"What? Oh, what I told the uh… Avengers?"**

**"Yeah, I agree with you," she says.**

**"Good, if only that big headed idiot with the goatee would understand that," Lucario says with an annoyed sigh. It's silent for a few moments until Lucario speaks up again. "I've noticed how you watch over your friends. You really care for them, don't you?"**

**"Togepi and Abra are basically like my little siblings. If they ever got hurt I would blame myself," Riolu says.**

**"How long have you been together?"**

**"5 years. 5 years ago a storm came upon our little village and blew us far away from our families. From then on I've taken on the responsibility of being in charge. Togepi was a just hatched and Abra was about a year old. I was 3."**

**"Sounds terrible. Seems like we are about the same age. 6 years ago I was 2 and had a constant broken leg. One that would never heal so nobody wanted me as their pokemon until Miranda came. I told her to leave me alone but she persisted and then I eventually got annoyed and lashed out at her, but of course I didn't get her. She actually healed my leg with her powers."**

**"That's insane! Maybe all Riolu's have a bad childhood or something?" Riolu says and laughs and Lucario lets out a little laugh. **

**"Maybe. We should ask Cynthia's Lucario," Lucario says. "Should I ask Cynthia if she will let us talk?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"You think you can handle things back here?" **

**"I've got it!" Riolu says and begins to watch the pokemon.**

**Lucario walks up to Cynthia and points to her Lucario's pokeball. "Can you let him out?"**

"Oh, sure!" Cynthia says and releases Lucario.

**The two Lucario's walk back to Riolu. **

**"So that is what we wanted to ask you?" M Lucario says.**

**"Maybe they all are bad. When I was a Riolu I was taken away from my parents in a storm too," C Lucario says.**

**"Strange," Riolu says now walking between them and starts to fall behind since their legs are longer. M Lucario grabs her hand causing her to blush.**

**"Do not want you getting left behind," M Lucario says.**

"Here we are!" Cynthia exclaims.

"Whoa, this place is bigger than Avengers mansion!" Clint says staring up the fancy hotel's size.

"The top floor's are the rooms the champions are staying in which are the penthouse suites. Since we only have 5 open rooms, since those 5 champions are no longer staying, one of guys will have to sleep with another," Miranda says.

"There is no way I'm sleeping with someone!" Clint yells.

"So not Clint," Miranda says.

"Pretty sure nobody wants to sleep with me. That could end up in a big disaster," Bruce says.

"That goes for me as well," Thor says.

"So those two are out," Miranda says.

"Um, yeah, not happening," Tony says.

"Only unless you wanna die," Widow says.

"That leaves you Cap," Miranda says picking up on what Tony calls him.

"Great," Steve says sarcastically giving everyone an annoyed look.

"Don't worry there's an extra bed in my room," Miranda whispers so only Steve could hear.

"Oh, great," Steve says a little bit happier.

The lights in the city illuminate the night now the sky has turned to night and everyone's getting ready for bed. Right now everyone is hanging out in the lounge of the penthouse suites. The Avengers and the champions are talking and in another corner all their pokemon are talking.

Red' pokemon Pikachu, Snorlax, Charizard, Lapras, Venusaur, and Blastoise. Blue's pokemon Pidgeot, Rhydon, Exeggutor, Alakazam, Arcanine, and Blastoise. Miranda's pokemon Lucario, Pachirisu, Gardevoir, Gallade, and every Eevee evolution including an Eevee excluding a Sylveon. Cynthia's pokemon Spiritomb, Gastrodon, Milotic, Roserade, Lucario, and Garchomp. Steven's pokemon Skarmory, Aggron, Aerodactyl, Claydol, Carbink, and Metagross. Then all the Avengers pokemon. It's a very large penthouse.

All the pokemon talk with certain others; each has their little groups.

Eventually they all get tired and start heading off to bed. Miranda already fell asleep on the couch on Red's shoulder to his annoyance, but seems as if he doesn't mind at the same time. All the Avengers but Tony head to their rooms. As well as all the champions besides Red, Blue, and Miranda, of course.

"Looks like Red has a girlfriend!" Blue teases his rival.

Red's face turns, well, red. "Shut up."

"At least he has one," Tony says nonchalantly.

Red snickers. "True… Hey, wait! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Why not you like her don't cha?" Blue asks. "She's the same age as us, ain't she?"

"…"

"You do!"

"No… I find her interesting. She seems like she'll be a challenge."

"Is battling all you think about? Come on seriously man. One day you're gonna grow up and you're gonna be a lonely old man. And become a Meowth lady."

"I'm not gonna be a Meowth lady!"

"Then get a girlfriend, ask her out," Blue says.

Miranda stirs in her sleep a little causing everyone to look at her and her head falls into Red's lap. His face turns red and he drops his head low so his hat covers his face so that they wouldn't see his blush.

"Aww! Your ears are red, Red! You're blushing! It's a sign you like her!" Blue says teasingly.

"He got you there," Tony says snickering.

"Then what about you Blue?" Red remarks.

"Haven't you heard?" Blue asks. "Me and Misty."

"… What? No, I haven't heard about it," Red says confused.

"Okay, well… she doesn't know it yet," Blue says.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Red says and rolls his eyes.

"You know, I think this is the most I've heard you talk," Tony says looking at Red.

"He talks more when he's tired," Blue says. "Take Miranda to her room, Red, and then go to bed yourself."

"You're not my mom. I can do what I want," Red says and picks Miranda up and takes her to her room. He opens the door and Steve pops up from the bed, surprising Red. "Sorry, just getting her in bed."

"Sorry I scared you, son," Steve says and points to the other bed. He turns his back to him and returns to his sleeping position, falling asleep holding both Togepi and Abra.

Red walks up to the bed and sets her down next to the sleeping Lucario and Riolu that are snuggled together. He tucks her under the covers and looks at her peaceful sleeping face. _Maybe I should ask her out… But I don't know the first thing about dating… If I asked Blue for help, he'd just tease me more. Ugh… She probably doesn't even like me or already has a boyfriend? One of these older guys? The guy in the bed over there? She into that? No, I don't think so. Who exactly are they anyway? They're a strange bunch of people. This will have to do for now… _

Lucario opens one eye right at the exact moment the Red kissed Miranda's forehead. "Grrr…"

"Goodnight…" Red says and leaves the room.

Pachirisu sneaks into the room and curls up in the curve of Miranda's stomach. All the Eevee evolutions come in as well and all curl up in the king size bed. Then Gardevoir and Gallade come in as well and manage to get room on the bed too.

Later Tony, Blue, and Red all went to sleep because tomorrow is gonna be another long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright having some pokemon perspectives! Up next is round number two! :D Day three!<strong>


	12. Author's Note

This isn't a chapter and I'm sorry! My mom has banned me from the computer room, so I'm unable to continue the story, for now. I will continue this story! I'm not abandoning it! I only have a few seconds to type this little bit and upload it. Again, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've gotten over 1,200 views! Thank you so much everybody!


	13. Second Round

**Wattpad!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12<span>**

**Second Round**

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Miranda opens her eyes and looks at Steve's bed to find him not there then she glances at the clock and it reads 7:03am. _Where the hell would he go this early in the morning? Wait…How'd I get in my bed? I was talking to everyone in the lounge and I feel asleep… Omg! ON RED! Oh I hope he isn't mad at me! _ She teleports out from her spot as to not disturb the sleeping pokemon and leaves the room. She searches the whole penthouse and doesn't find him anywhere the only paces she hasn't looked are the other rooms or outside. Nobody except for her is up.

She notices the door going out to the balcony is unlocked and decides to take a peek outside. Looking through the window you can see Cap doing pushups. She decides to walk out. "Well aren't you an early bird?"

"…100," Steve says and stands up. "This is my daily morning workout, of course I would run but don't have a key to get back in the room. Seems you're up pretty early too."

"Sometimes I do wake up early and other times I don't. I have a key to get back in the room, how about we run together?"

"Can you keep up?" Steve asks unsure.

"Can you?"

Steve laughs. "Alright, sounds like a deal."

"Great! Brb," Miranda says and hurriedly goes to her room.

"Brb… That means be right back… right?" Steve asks himself trying to recall all the slang and short ways of using words now-a-days that Tony showed him.

Miranda returns and following behind her are Lucario and Riolu. "Sorry, they wouldn't refuse…" Miranda says with a wan smile.

"That's alright. The more the merrier!" Steve says.

"Glad you think so. Now, shall we be going?" Miranda says flashing the card back and forth.

Steve nods and they leave the penthouse.

…

They make their way to the bridge that crosses over to Nimbasa city.

"Nimbasa is a big city, not nearly as big as Castelia city, but still pretty big. It circles around, would you wanna go there or just run back and forth along this bridge?" Miranda asks.

"I think the bridge will do just fine," Steve says.

"Alright, well, I will have to warn you that there are thugs on this bridge that love to attack people with pokemon battles. If they beat them they take all their money. This is their territory."

"Well, I don't think they would win against you," Steve says.

"Well, that's obvious but they will challenge you too. Since Riolu I guess would be considered yours they will make you battle."

They begin running once they step onto the bridge. "I believe I had overheard Tony last night talking about double battles. Could we do that?"

"I don't know, they might, they might not. By the way… I've been wondering… How did I get in the room last night?"

"Oh, the boy that's really quiet brought you in. I think his name was a color… Which one was it Blue or Red?"

"Blue's the snobby talker and Red's the quiet one."

"Then it was Red," Steve says causing Miranda to giggle.

**Running behind them are Riolu and Lucario and they begin to talk.**

"**That reminds me… Why were you sleeping with me last night?" Lucario asks.**

"**Togepi makes this weird sound when she sleeps. Most don't hear it, but I do and I can't stand it. I figured if I finally had a chance to stay away I would," Riolu lies convincingly.**

"**Huh, that would bother me too. Anyway, last night when Red came in with master he kissed her on the forehead!" Lucario whispers the last part so Miranda wouldn't hear.**

"**No way!" Riolu says. "Why didn't you wake me!?"**

"**You looked so peaceful and comfy I didn't wanna wake you up," Lucario says.**

**Riolu turns away in a blush and runs a little in front of Lucario so he doesn't see her face and then she bumps into the back of Steve's legs and falls. Lucario catches her before she hits the ground then looks up at his master to see why they suddenly stopped then growls.**

"Heh heh boys, look what we got here. A couple of losers running. What a waste of time," thug 1 says.

"Looks like we found a playmate," thug 2 says.

"A new toy," thug 3 says laughing wickedly.

"We will have a triple battle," thug 1 says.

"We don't wanna battle and even if we did we don't have 3 pokemon with us," Miranda says annoyed.

"Doesn't matter!" thug 3 says.

"Now give us all your money!" thug 2 says.

They throw out their pokeballs and thug 1 has a Mightyena, thug 2 has Skuntank, and the third thug has a Rampardos.

"Steve, you wanna battle with Riolu?" Miranda asks.

"I don't know how to battle," Steve says.

"We will just have to fix that then. She has the moves force palm, circle throw, bone rush, and detect," Miranda says. "Detect is a move that protects her from getting hit, but don't use it twice in a row because it usually doesn't work."

"You gonna battle or what?!" thug 1 yells.

"Getting a little impatient aren't we?" Miranda taunts with a smirk making the thug angrier. "Lucario, let's go!"

"Riolu, you too!" Steve says unsure of what to do.

"Heh, looks like we have a dude that has no idea how to battle! Attack the Riolu!" thug 2 says. "Skuntank use flamethrower!"

"I don't think so, Lucario! Let's use dragon pulse!" The attack overpowers the flamethrower and hits Skuntank knocking him out.

"What the!?" thud 2 yells confused.

"You chose the wrong person to mess with!" Miranda yells.

"Shit! Mightyena use scary face on Lucario!"

"Ancient power on Riolu, Rampardos!"

Mightyena's face becomes frightening, but Lucario doesn't cower.

"What the?!" the thug yells confused.

"Lucario doesn't get scared by a lame attack like that!"

Rampardos' body glows white and he creates a silver energy ball from his mouth and fires it at Riolu.

"Detect!" Steve yells. Riolu eyes glow light blue and it dodges Rampardos' attack. "Bone rush!" Riolu puts her paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy and begins hitting Rampardos. "Force palm!" She puts her palm on him. It then fires a huge light yellow blast from her paw and throws him back.

"Great job, Cap!" Miranda shouts. 'Lucario use aura sphere on Mightyena!'

Mightyena cries out and falls to ground. "How? You didn't even tell him to attack!"

"If you knew who I was you'd understand! Also,if you knew who I was you wouldn't have challenged me!"

"Zen headbutt, Rampardos!" He slams his head into little Riolu throwing her far away.

"**Riolu!" Lucario yells and runs over to her. "Riolu!" Riolu doesn't budge an inch. "Oh, Riolu… I knew this was a bad idea!" He turns angrily towards Rampardos.**

"**Aww, sorry, did I hurt your girlfriend?" Rampardos says with an evil laugh.**

"**How dare you!" Riolu peeks her eyes open just enough to watch the final attack.**

Miranda snickers a little. "Let's finish him for Riolu, Lucario, with extreme speed!"

"Rampardos! No!" thug 3 yells. "Who are you!?"

"I'm Miranda Rose Silver the champion of the Sinnoh region!"

"Shit! Let's get the hell out of here, guys!" thug 1 yells and they all run off.

"Lucario, you got their auras tracked right?" Miranda asks.

"Yes," Lucario responds.

"Good, then we will get them later. We need to get to the Pokemon Center! Lucario, grab Riolu and hurry there! We will be right behind you! Let's go!"

"**It's okay. I'm gonna take you to the pokemon center! You're gonna be alright!" Lucario says to Riolu while picking her up then he uses extreme speed to the pokemon center.**

"Come on! Let's go, Cap!" Miranda yells, she grabs his arm, and they run after them.

…

"Nurse Joy!" Lucario yells rushing into the Center.

"A Lucario? And a Riolu! Bring her over here! Audino, bring a stretcher over!" Nurse Joy calls out.

Speeding down the hallway come Audino with a stretcher. "Audino!" Lucario lays her on top of it.

They begin racing down the hallway. "How did this happen?"

"We were attacked by the thugs from the bridge," Lucario says.

"Why were you around there this early in the morning?!" Nurse Joy practically screeches.

"My master and her friend were jogging."

"Is this her friend's pokemon?"

"Yes and no. She's a wild pokemon that likes being around him."

"Where's your master?"

"She should be here any minute," Lucario says.

They get into the examination room and Nurse Joy gets to work right away.

Lucario quickly leaves and is met with Miranda and a tired out Steve behind her.

"Why are you so tired out? I thought you were a super soldier?" Miranda questions.

"I've… never run that fast before… That was like at the speed Quicksilver goes…"

"Did you use your super speed?" Lucario asks.

"Oops… I might've…" Miranda says innocently. "Sorry, Cap."

"It's alright… And who told you to call me that?!"

"Tony. He said that that's what everyone called you," Miranda says.

"Dammit, Tony…" Steve says annoyed. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yeah, Thor is Goldilocks or Point Break. Clint is Birdy, Legolas, Katniss, or Hawkeye. Natasha is Widow, Black Widow, Nat, or Tasha. Bruce is Green Guy, Troll, Hulk, or Jolly Green Giant. He told me to call you Wing Tips, Old Man, Cap, Capsicle, or Captain America."

"Dammit," Steve says annoyed. "I can't believe Tony told you all those idiotic names even our actual hero names."

"Anyway, how's Riolu doing?" Miranda asks.

"Nurse Joy wanted to see you," Lucario says and begins walking back towards where Riolu, Audino, and Nurse Joy are. "Also, I believe she will be fine."

They walk through multiple doors until they arrive at the one that they were searching for. Nurse Joy notices them and walks out the room.

"Riolu will be just fine after a nice rest," she says. "Anyhow, are you responsible for this? It's very irresponsible!"

"Excuse me let me introduce myself. I am Miranda Silver the champion of the Sinnoh region."

Nurse Joy's attitude completely changes. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. I had no idea. Just be more careful next time."

"Yes, I will. The thugs will be captured after we leave here. We were attacked by them and they wanted a three on three battle even though we only had two pokemon."

"Alright," Nurse Joy says and returns to the room with Riolu.

Miranda sighs annoyed and plops herself down on the nearby bench.

"You okay?" Steve asks noticing her attitude.

"Yeah, it's just everytime I announce I'm the champion who ever I'm talking to's attitude changes to being polite. I know it's weird to say this but I'd like for someone to yell at me just once for doing something wrong instead of sucking up to me. Like for example just now it'd be nice if she yelled, 'It doesn't matter if you're the champion or not! You still need to take responsibility!'"

"What about Cynthia?" Steve asks.

"She doesn't count because she was the former champion. She can do whatever she wants. Most others are afraid that I'll fire them or something. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It won't ever happen. Well, I'm gonna go and get some extra sleep before the match starts. Lucario, you coming?"

"I will remain here until Riolu wakes."

"Alright, Steve?"

"Same as Lucario," he says.

"Alright, Lucario has a card key, so you can get back into the hotel room."

"Alright," Steve says and she leaves. "She always like that?"

"Yes. Things like what she explained happens all the time. Nobody scolds her since she has become the champion. Because she is the champion they all cower before her so they will not get in trouble," Lucario says.

"I can see how that can get annoying unless you were a villain," Steve says.

"Yeah," Lucario says.

…

"Welcome back everyone! Is everyone ready for round 2?" the announcer asks.

"YES!" all the fans in the crowd cheer.

"The first round belongs to Blue and Red! Everyone give a round of applause to these two! These two have been rivals since they were children!" Once again the crowd goes wild. "Alright, then let's let this battle begin! Are both trainers ready?"

"Ready!" Blue calls out.

"Sure," Red says unenthusiastically.

"Uhh... Alright! Let's let this battle commence! The battle between Blue and Red will now commence! Each trainer will use 6 pokemon and the battle will be over when one trainer's pokemon have all fainted! After three pokemon have fainted the battlefield will change. The pokemon may be recalled between each battle won. Begin!"

"Come on out, Pidgeot!" Blue yells.

"Pikachu," Red says and Pikachu leaps down from his shoulder.

"Pika!"

"Thunder."

"Fly up and dodge it!" The electric type move hits the ground where Pidgeot just stood. "Now use aerial ace!" He flies at Pikachu and his body becomes surrounded by white streaks. He then slams into Pikachu.

"Pika!" he shouts while being thrown back.

"Again, aerial ace!"

"Jump onto his back then use thunder."

Pikachu manages to maneuver out of Pidgeot's way and jumps onto his back. "Get him off you!" But it was already too late. Pikachu used thunder and Pidgeot was down and staying down.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Point to Red!"

"Alakazam!" Blue calls out.

"Red? Would you like to trade in your pokemon?" the announcer asks.

"Pikachu, return. Venusaur!" Venusaur is a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, bluish green skin. He has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and four pointed teeth in the lower jaw. On top of his head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. He has three clawed toes on each foot. On his back is a bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower.

"Saur!"

"Psychic!"

"Frenzy plant." Venusaur's body becomes outlined light green and he stomps on the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and strike Alakazam making him lose his focus in his attack Alakazam get pummeled by roots.

"Recover!" Alakazam's whole body glows yellow and all of the damage on his body disappears.

Red clicks his tongue. "That's basically cheating… Fine then two can play at that game… Giga drain." The flower on Venusaur's back glows green, and matching green energy beams extend from the stigma. The beams wrap around Alakazam's body, drain his energy, and then recede back into Venusaur's flower when the attack is complete.

"What ever was the point in that move?! Venusaur hasn't even been hit yet! Future sight!" Alakazam raises its hands into the air and a light blue ball of energy with light blue sparks of electricity surrounding it appears above them. Light blue lightning bolts then fire from the ball into the sky and disappear.

"Sludge bomb." Large balls of brown sludge are shot at Alakazam landing critical hits. "Get close to him and then use sleep powder."

"Don't let him get close to you! Psychic!" Venusaur suddenly gets some kinda random speed and is right next to Alakazam. Venusaur releases a sparkling blue powder out from the flower on its back, putting Alakazam to sleep. A light blue lightning bolt appears and shoots out of the sky, hitting Venusaur. "Haha! Future sight!"

Venusaur slowly stands back up. "Giga drain then sludge bomb."

"Alakazam is unable to continue! Point to Red!"

"I surprised Alakazam lasted that long his pokemon are at least 17 levels below mine and at most 23 levels below mine," Red says to himself and recalls Venusaur. "What the hell is happening?"

"You seem surprised by something? Could it be how strong my pokemon are?" Blue says. "I may have had a little more training."

"When the hell did you have time to do that?"

"Doesn't matter. Rhydon, let's go!"

"Lapras."

"Battle begin!" the announcer shouts.

"Rock tomb!"

"Blizzard." Lapras opens its mouth and a blizzard is released from its mouth. The audience shivers from the cold. Red and Blue on the other hand are so heated in this battle they don't seem affected. The rock tomb hits Lapras and she cries out.

"Take down!"

"Use brine and get it all over the field." Lapras does as told and water get all over the battle field and once it does it freezes over. Rhydon loses his footing and slides all over the course. "Finish this up with brine at Rhydon this time."

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Point to Red! Time for a field change!" Red recalls Lapras as well as Blue recalls Rhydon. The field changes to the middle having water with little platforms and both sides have half solid ground. **(So this ~ means water and this | means ground. So it looks like. | | ~ ~ | | ) **"Alright champions may call out their pokemon."

"Exeggutor!" Blue calls out.

"Blastoise," Red calls out. "In the water."

"Battle begin!" the announcer yells.

"Let's see how you like it, sleep powder!"

"Dive under the water." Blastoise disappears under the water and the sleep attack was diminished into the water. "Hydro cannon." Blastoise comes to the surface then fires two powerful orbs of water from his cannons at Exeggutor.

"Use egg bomb to block it!" He fires multiple egg-shaped balls of light from the top of his heads at the opponent. The egg-shaped energy explodes on contact of the water causing the attacks to disengage.

"Flash cannon." Blastoise opens his mouth and a silver ball appears in front of his mouth. He then fires a silver beam from the ball at Exeggutor.

"Dodge and use sleep powder!" He moves out of the way and blasts the sleep attack right at Blastoise causing him to fall asleep. "Great! Now use giga drain!" Exeggutor gets restored. "Now use egg bomb!" Bomb hit Blastoise repeatedly. "Again! Again!"

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Point to Blue!" Red returns Blastoise and throws out Snorlax. "Blue will you trade in your pokemon?"

"Yeah," Blue says and returns Exeggutor then throws out Arcanine. "Let's go!"

"Shadow ball," Red says.

"Extreme speed out of the way!" The shadow ball hits the ground and Arcanine shows up right behind Snorlax. "You're gonna have to be quicker than that! Flamethrower!"

"Snor!" Snorlax cries out.

"Blizzard," Red calls.

"Surround yourself with flamethrower so you won't be affected!"

"Crunch," Red says. Snorlax stops his blizzard and crunches down on Arcanine's tail.

"Throw it off with extreme speed!" Arcanine breaks himself free from Snorlax's grip. "Use crunch yourself!" Arcanine bites Snorlax's arm. "Now use flamethrower!" The flames flare out from his mouth and burns Snorlax's arm.

"Throw him off with blizzard." Arcanine gets a full blown blizzard right to the face making him cry out. "Finish it with giga impact." Snorlax's body becomes surrounded by orange energy and he bursts into a purple orb that becomes surrounded by swirling orange streaks. He then slams into Arcanine throwing him to the ground.

"Arcanine is un-!"

Arcanine slowly lifts himself up. "Can you go on?" Blue asks unsure if he should let him continue. Arcanine nods. "Alright then, use extreme speed while he can't move!"

"Hanging on, huh? Determined," Red says nodding approvingly while watching his pokemon get pummeled with the extreme move.

"Before he can attack again use flamethrower!" The move hits head on but Snorlax remains standing. "Oh, come on!"

"Use shadow ball and push him into the water." Arcanine gets a straight on hit and gets thrown into the water.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Point to Red!"

The champions return their pokemon and release their next one.

"Blastoise!"

"Charizard."

"You do know you are at a type disadvantage, right?"

"I know."

"Oh! Now I understand! You want payback from the very first time we battled when my Squirtle pummeled your Charmander! Those were the days."

…

"Yes! Finally! The two starters I grew up with!" Tony yells causing everyone to look at him funny.

…

"Champions ready? Begin!"

"Charizard, air slash!" He lands a critical hit but Blastoise doesn't seem affected by it. "Charizard get out of there!"

"Blastoise use hydro pump!" Two giant streams of water blast out of Blastoise's cannons. Charizard manages to dodge one but get pummeled by the second causing him to fall to the ground. Charizard pushes himself back up with much effort. "So he held on huh?"

"Flare blitz!" Charizard's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire that turns light blue and he shoots at Blastoise like a missile, slamming into him with great force. When the attack is over, red sparks surround Charizard's body as he takes recoil damage.

Blastoise seems to become tired out. "He's trying to wear Blastoise down." Blastoise shakes it off and before Blue can call out an attack Red calls one out.

"Blast burn!" Charizard's body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. He then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath Blastoise. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames, pummeling Blastoise.

Blastoise falls to the ground but gets up on one knee. "I think it's time for a change of pace! Blastoise! Let's mega evolve!"

Mega Blastoise appearance changes, he develops two smaller shells over his arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on his back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. This cannon extends forward over Mega Blastoise's head. His eyes turn red and its ears angle backwards. He also has a small point on his chin.

"We will remain as is," Red says.

"Now time for a new and improved hydro pump!"

"Hurry and dodge! Use dragon pulse!"

"Dive into the water!" The attack misses.

"Dive into the water too, Charizard!" Charizard looks uncertain but does so anyway getting completely shocked gasps from the audience. "Now let's heat it up with blast burn!" All the water quickly becomes steam and all the water disappears.

"Now Blastoise can't get out!"

"That was the plan! Charizard finish this with dragon pulse!" Blastoise is cornered and can't dodge.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Point to Red! And the match goes to Red!"

Blue recalls his pokemon as does Red and the battlefield returns to a normal battle field. Red walks to Blue and holds out his hand.

"Good battle," Red says. "…Bestie…"

Blue shakes his hand. "You too."

…

"You know now that I think about it I believe we played as Red on the game," Clint says.

"And Blue was our rival," Tony says. "Except we could name him whatever we wanted." Tony laughs. "I named him Dicks! Dicks has challenged you to a battle!"

"I named mine asshole!" Clint says and laughs along with Tony.

"What are you talking about?!" Miranda asks shocked. "That's really mean!"

"Well he was an asshole," Clint says defensively.

"Well, Miranda, it looks like it's our turn. Don't think I'll go easy on you!" Cynthia says.

"You never do," Miranda replies.

"That's right!" Cynthia says and grabs Miranda's arm. "Let's go!" They leave right when Red and Blue walk in.

"Hey? Hath anyone seen the Captain of America?" Thor asks.

Everyone looks around. "I don't think he even came with us," Bruce says.

…

"The battle between Cynthia and Miranda will now commence! The former champion against the current!" The crowd cheers. "Each trainer will use 6 pokemon and the battle will be over when one trainer's pokemon have all fainted! After three pokemon have fainted the battlefield will change. The pokemon may be recalled between each battle won. Begin!"

"Gastrodon!" Cynthia calls.

"Leafeon!" Miranda calls out. A pokemon with a body that's tan with dark brown paws. She has several green sprouts growing all over her with the longest one on her head. Leafeon's ears and tail have a leafy appearance.

"Battle begin!"

"Gastrodon use sludge bomb!"

"Leafeon dodge it and use energy ball!" She does as told and dodges it and creates a green ball of energy from her mouth and it hits Gastrodon with a critical hit throwing Gastrodon down.

"Gastrodon! You can do it!" Gastrodon pushes herself up very slowly but with effort.

"Huh, she managed to hang on. Impressive. Seems like you've been training, Cynthia!"

"I've been waiting for another battle with you! Gastrodon use stone edge!"

"We won't fall for that again like last time!" Miranda shouts. "Leafeon lift yourself up with leaf tornado!" Leaves surround her and lifts her up out of reach of the stone edge and she lands on top of one of the stones.

"Sludge bomb!"

"Throw your leaf tornado at the sludge bomb and cut it to pieces!" The leaves stop the sludge attack but it doesn't stop all the leaves. The leaves continue and they hit Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle! Point to Miranda!"

Each champion recalls their pokemon.

"Seems like you've been training specifically against me," Miranda says. "But I come up with new strategies everyday I'm unpredictable!"

"Indeed I have and indeed you are! Roserade, battle dance!" Cynthia shouts back.

"Glaceon!"

"Are you with all your Eeveelutions today or something?"

"Or something!" Miranda responds.

"Battle begin!"

"Glaceon use blizzard!" The air becomes cold and all you can see is white flurries. "Ice beam!" From out of no where and ice beam hits Roserade head on.

"Rose!" she shouts in pain.

"Roserade use shadow ball then burst it with extrasensory!" The burst shadow ball melts all the nearby flurries enough so Cynthia and Roserade could see. "Behind you! Sludge bomb!"

"Gla!"

"Ice fang!" Miranda yells. Glaceon dodges the sludge and bite down with ice coated fangs on Roserade's blue flower.

"Rose!" The ice begins to creep along the flower. "Rose rose rade!"

"Use shadow ball!"

"Gla!" Glaceon slides on her side far away from Roserade along the ground.

"Finish her with sludge bomb."

"Right at the last second move and use ice beam!" As she said Glaceon moves right at the last second, surprising both Cynthia and Roserade, and coats Roserade with ice.

The blizzard subsides and you can see Roserade has swirls in her eyes. "Roserade can no longer battle! Point to Miranda!"

"You've gotten stronger!" Cynthia yells from across the battlefield.

"What did you think I did, sleep all day?" Miranda yells back.

"To be honest… Yeah…"

"Where do you think I go when I disappear on you?"

"I always thought you would disappear with your mystery boyfriend."

"Mystery boyfriend? Is that what the rumors are? I don't have a mystery boyfriend!"

Cynthia snickers. "Alright, we'll talk about that later! Spiritomb!"

"Return Glaceon and come out Glameow!"

"That's a new face," Cynthia says.

"Johanna gave me an egg. I wanted to try her out today even if she doesn't win, but I believe she can do it."

"She did, huh?"

"Battle begin!" the man calls out.

"Shadow ball, Glameow!"

"Dark pulse, Spiritomb!" A ball of purple circles appears in front of Spiritomb's mouth. She then fires a beam of purple circles at Glameow from the ball. The shadow ball goes right through the holes of dark pulse and hits Spiritomb but Glameow didn't get away free either and got hit by the dark pulse.

"Get in close and use shadow claw!" Miranda shouts.

"Blow Glameow away with silver wind!" Spiritomb releases a wind with silver crescents from a white orb from her mouth.

"Cut them in half and keep going!" Glameow holds out her paw and her lower arm becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw and Glameow slashes at the crescent shaped winds.

"Dark pulse!"

"Slash through them!" Glameow continues slashing and eventually gets to Spiritomb and cuts her right out of the air. "Multiple shadow balls!"

"Dodge it!"

"Not so fast! Use hypnosis on the shadow balls and make sure they hit Spiritomb!" Glameow's eyes turn blue and a blue aura surrounds the shadow balls and they turn around now heading towards Spiritomb.

"Cut those shadow balls in half with silver wind!"

"Jump out of the way of silver wind!" By the time she calls that it's too late, Glameow gets hit and impaled into the ground. "Glameow?" She slowly rises up. "Alright! That's my girl! Use sucker punch!"

"Finish her off with dark pulse!"

"Dodge it!"

"Meroww!" Glameow cries out and gets slammed into the ground.

"Glameow is unable battle. Point to Cynthia! Both champions recall their pokemon for us to be able to change the battlefield!" They both recall their pokemon and the battlefield gets changed. The field is now a rocky terrain covered in small and large rocks. "Each champion may call out their pokemon now."

"Milotic!"

"Let's have a little jump in our step! Lopunny spotlight!" Miranda shouts.

"Both champions ready?" They both nod. "Battle begin!"

"Surf!"

"Alright, Lopunny, use the rocks to your advantage and jump on them to dodge!" She manages to dodge the huge wave coming crashing down towards her.

"Ice beam!" Cynthia calls.

"Lopunny you too!" The two icy attacks meet in the middle and cancel each other out.

"Surf!"

"Grass knot!" Lopunny eyes glow green. Then, two blades of grass near Milotic glow green and tie themselves into a knot, making Milotic trip over it. "Now wrap Milotic up and slam her into the ground!" The grass knot lifts Milotic in the air and repeatedly slams her into the ground. "Finish it up with ice beam!"

"No! Milotic! Quickly move out of the way!"

"Milotic is unable to battle! Point to Miranda!"

"Return Milotic, you did a great job we just aren't strong enough compared to her. Spiritomb, battle dance."

"Return Lopunny, excellent job!" Miranda says and looks at Pachirisu on her shoulder. "Ready?"

"{Yes!}"

"Alright, let's defeat this Spiritomb like the one in our travels!" Miranda says remembering some of her journey.

"Champions ready?"

"Ready!"

"Battle dance!"

"Begin!"

"Electro ball!" Miranda shouts. Pachirisu's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off her body. All the electricity then condenses at her tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. She then jumps into the air and does a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at the opponent.

"Dodge!" Spiritomb moves out of the way but still gets hit. "What!?"

"Pachirisu never misses!"

"I can see! Psychic!" Spiritomb's eyes and body becomes blue and gains control of Pachirisu.

"Thunder!"

"Tomb!" Spiritomb cries out in pain.

"How did you do that?" Cynthia asks amazed.

"We've trained so much for the move psychic! So now whenever we get controlled and use thunder they get hit! You gotta remember anything is possible with my Pachirisu! She's my starter and best pokemon! She's not somebody to mess with!"

"I know she's incredible."

"{Yes!}" Pachirisu says sticking out her chest.

"Anyway, let's change this up a little!" Miranda says outloud. 'Pachirisu you ready to really mess with Cynthia?'

"{Alright! Telepathically!}"

"Yep! Alright, let's do this!"

"Spiritomb throw Pachirisu down!"

'Save yourself using iron tail.' Her tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. Her tail then turns into iron and it hits the ground saving herself from any damage. The only thing that got damage was the ground which now has a large indent in it.

"Dammit! I hate when you use your telepathy! Dark pulse!"

'Counter it with thunder.' The attacks hit and cancel each other out.

"Again!"

'Send an electro ball right through it and then jump.' The electro ball travels through the dark pulse's circles and hits Spiritomb head on. The only thing that the dark pulse hits is the ground and now Pachirisu is high in the sky. 'Finish it with thunder then iron tail!' Using the height Pachirisu has she sends down a strong thunder while diving towards Spiritomb and at the last second uses iron tail on Spiritomb's head.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle! Point to Miranda!"

"Return Spiritomb, you did a great job, take a well needed rest. Lucario, let's go!"

"Pachirisu come back." She runs back to Miranda and hops up onto her shoulder. "Lopunny!"

"Pun!"

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't use Lucario."

"Lucario isn't here yet, so Lopunny has to for now."

"Huh," Cynthia says. "You know a normal type is weak against a fighting type, right?"

"Don't worry I know my type matchups!"

"Battle begin!" the man calls out.

'Use quick attack to get close then use fire punch.'

"Earthquake!"

'Divert the plan to jumping on top the large rocks while doing what I said before.'

The earthquake doesn't affect Lopunny. "Psychic!"

"Stop everything and quickly use ice beam."

"You know that's not very affective against Lucario!"

"I know, it's not meant to hit him," Miranda says with a sly grin.

"Lucario! Stop the psychic and use aura sphere!" Cynthia yells hoping to ruin her plan.

Miranda's grin widens. 'Alright, got her to think I had a plan against psychic! Alright, carry on with the plan from before.' Lopunny quickly dodges all the aura spheres with her quick attack and gets close to Lucario. "Now!" Lopunny holds out her fist and her hand turns red. Her hand then bursts into flames and she punches Lucario right in the face.

Lucario gets thrown to the ground and doesn't move. "Lucario is un−!" He jumps up ready for me.

"You honestly think you can get rid of my Lucario that easy think again!"

"No, I didn't think that would stop your Lucario! I'm just buying time for my Lucario! Now another fire punch!"

"Dragon pulse!"

The attacks, being so close together, cause a big explosion resulting for cloud to appear on the battlefield.

"Fire punch, again!"

"Aura sphere!"

The smoke clears and you see Lopunny and Lucario stand there both exhausted, panting heavily. A few seconds pass and Lopunny falls.

"Lopunny is unable to battle! Point to Cynthia!"

"Told you!" Cynthia yells.

"I didn't expect her to win! Like I said, buying time for my Lucario. It'd be nice if you came down now!"

…

A little earlier…

Steve runs in with Riolu in his arms and Lucario right behind him into the champion's room. "Did we miss anything?!"

"Yeah, Miranda's whole battle basically! She has to defeat two more of Cynthia's pokemon and then she's done," Tony says.

"Where were you?" Widow asks.

"Pokemon center. Miranda and I decided to take an early morning run and Lucario and Riolu wanted to go too. So, on our run across the bridge some thugs jumped us and wanted to battle us with three pokemon."

"Triple battle," Clint says.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, we didn't have three we had two, but they wanted to battle anyway. Lucario took one's out in on hit so then we had a two on two battle. Riolu got hurt and so yeah."

"Is she okay now?" Bruce asks.

"She's chipper."

"It'd be nice if you came down now!" Miranda's voice rings out.

This draws everyone's attention to the battle down below.

"She's calling for you, Lucario," Red says.

"Thank you," Lucario says and runs to the ledge and jumping over.

"Oh my Arceus!"

"Ahhh!"

You hear screams from below from Lucario jumping down out of no where causing the Avengers and champions to laugh.

…

Everyone watches as Lucario runs from where he is to the battlefield. Once he arrives he slides across the field on his feet to slow down till he's right in front Miranda then he turns around and looks at her.

"Is Riolu okay?" Miranda asks worriedly.

"She's fine," Lucario says and looks up at her in Steve's arms. Miranda looks too and smiles.

"Well that's good. Don't want your little girlfriend hurt."

Lucario's face turns red. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure," Miranda says.

"Then what about you and Red?"

"What about Red?"

"Is he your boyfriend? I saw him kiss you last night on the forehead."

"W-what? N-no!"

Luckily their little banter couldn't be heard since they did it quietly.

"Are the thugs caught?"

"Yes," Lucario responds.

"Ummm? Are both champions ready?" the announcer asks hoping he's not interrupting something.

"Ah! Yes, sorry!" Miranda says bowing.

"I'm ready!" Cynthia says.

"Alright, battle begin!"

'Lucario is weak so one hit should finish him, let's use a powered up aura sphere. Begin storing energy.'

"Aura sphere!"

'Dodge using extreme speed.'

M-Lucario disappears in a white dash and begins constantly hitting C-Lucario.

"Use earthquake to stop Lucario!"

'Jump and use that aura sphere!' M-Lucario jumps right as the rumbling travels below him and he aims the aura sphere then shoots, hitting C-Lucario on the head.

"Cynthia's Lucario is unable to battle! Point to Miranda!"

"Now, it's time for your strongest pokemon! I'm all fired up!" Miranda roars and slams a fist into the palm of her other hand. Flames sparked around her hands but quickly disappeared. "Lucario you ready?"

"I am as fired up as you are," he replies.

"Then let's finish it off!" Miranda cheers.

Cynthia tosses out her final pokemon, Garchomp. "I remember last time I was backed into a corner like this. The last time we battled I believe."

"Are we going to take this battle another step up?" Miranda asks.

"Right off the bat?" Cynthia questions and sighs with a smile. "You now what, I don't see why not, let's do it!"

"All right!" Miranda cheers and grips the gem on her snake-like bracelet.

"Are both trainers ready?" We nod. "Let the battle commence. The final showdown of the day! Begin!"

"Lucario! Mega Evolve!" The gem on his red arm bracelet begins to glow and the light connects to the light coming from Miranda's gem.

As Mega Lucario, his cream fur becomes longer, and his thighs slim down. He develops more spikes on the back of his paws, which have turned crimson. He also develops spikes on both of his feet, which have become crimson too. His aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. His shoulders also possess a spike each. His aura heightens throughout his body, which formed black markings on his blue fur.

"Rauggh!" Lucario yells throwing his arms down.

"I guess it would be my turn! Garchomp, mega evolve!" Cynthia calls out grabbing her raindrop shaped decoration on her shirt. The light connects to the gem around Garchomp's necklace.

When Garchomp Mega Evolves, she grows in size and several of her features become more angular, including her head and shoulders. Ten spikes sprout from the sides of her abdomen, two spikes on the bottom of each arm, and her hands morph into sharp, red blades. Red spikes also begin to sprout from her knees.

Miranda laughs. "Let the battle truly begin! You can move first!"

"Thanks! Garchomp earthquake!"

'Extreme speed across the tops of the rocks and get close to Garchomp then use dragon pulse!'

The earthquake obviously misses and Lucario is unseen.

"Keep your guard up, Garchomp! When you get a clear shot use dragon rush!"

'Now!'

Lucario appears behind Garchomp for a second and uses dragon pulse then disappears again before Garchomp can even react. Garchomp stumbles forward from all the damage that she took. Lucario skids across the ground in front of Miranda facing Garchomp.

"Now, Garchomp!"

Garchomp flies into the air and the appendages on her head glow blue. She then releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers her body.

'Protect.'

Lucario puts up a barrier and Garchomp slams into the force field with full force.

"Brick break, quick!" Cynthia yells, once the barrier disappears.

Garchomp's claws glow white and slams down on Lucario. It hits Lucario head on and he falls to the ground, but slowly lifts himself up even if it was super effective against him.

"Urghh…" Lucario whines.

'You still good?'

'I'm not going down this easily!'

"I know," Miranda whispers outloud.

"Wow! He's still standing strong! Garchomp, brick break one more time!" Cynthia calls out.

Miranda grits her teeth. 'Extreme speed out of the way! Aura sphere dragon pulse!'

Lucario dodges and the brick break hits the ground where he was once standing. He starts up his aura sphere then shoots it at Garchomp following it with a dragon pulse to boost it.

"Garchomp, dodge!" Cynthia cries out.

Garchomp gets hit by the powered up attack and falls back against the ground. She slowly gets back up.

"Glad to see this isn't over yet," Miranda laughs.

"Garchomp is my strongest! She won't be going down that easy!"

"I know! Don't need to tell me!"

"How about we finish this? Garchomp, giga impact!"

Garchomp flies into the air and her body becomes surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds Garchomp's body and she flies into Lucario with great force.

'I couldn't agree more. Lucario, catch her and use dragon pulse then extreme speed.'

Lucario catches Garchomp and throws her back with a powerful dragon pulse then starts hitting her repeatedly with extreme speed.

"Earthquake!"

Lucario falls onto his butt.

'Shit. Protect!'

"Brick break!"

The brick break is reflected and the barrier breaks.

'Aura sphere in her face then dragon pulse!'

Garchomp falls and fails to get back up.

"… It looks like the win goes to Miranda! Congratulations! You will be moving on to the next round!" the man announces. "Now Steven will be in the next rounds! Let's see if it will be Miranda or Red that will sit out the next round!" The board flicks around and it lands on Miranda. "It seems as if Miranda will be sitting out the next round! That means it will be Red vs Steven! See you all tomorrow!"

Cynthia returns Garchomp and Miranda walks up to her with Lucario, now out of his mega evolved form, right behind her.

"That was fun!" Miranda says.

"You've gotten a lot stronger. I'm impressed," Cynthia says.

"Thanks."

"Now, you defeat Red for me. He's the strongest champion along with you," Cynthia says.

"What about Steven?" Miranda asks.

"I love him dearly, but there is no way that he's going to defeat Red, but you have the ability to. Nobody has been able to defeat him yet, just like you."

Miranda giggles. "I already knew Red will win. I just didn't want to seem rude."

"If Steven used all your legendary pokemon he might have a chance," Cynthia says. "Anyway, now, you have a day you can sleep in before your battle against Red."

"If Red is as strong as I know he is I'm going to train for this battle. No sleeping in for me!" Miranda declares.

Cynthia laughs. "I'm counting on you!"

They return to the champion area.

"Holy crap! That was amazing!" Tony declares.

"I should start calling you Warrior Miranda!" Thor says.

Miranda laughs. "That doesn't sound too shabby." She walks up to Steve. "How's she doing?"

"Much better after some rest," Steve replies.

"That's good. We don't want Lucario's girlfriend getting hurt," Miranda teases.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lucario fusses, causing everyone to laugh. "Then what about your little boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," Miranda says.

"Red."

Everyone whips their heads towards Red, so fast you could hear the 'whoosh' noise.

He throws his arms up. "We aren't dating! I don't know what that Lucario is talking about! I swear!"

They turn towards Miranda.

"I don't know either! Don't look at me! Anyways, I'm exhausted and my pokemon need rest for tomorrow's training. I'm going back to the hotel! See ya! Let's go, Avengers! Let's go eat lunch!"

"Let's go before we get lost in this city," Widow says and follows her out.

Everyone exits besides Blue and Red.

"So, why does the Lucario think you're a couple?" Blue asks.

"He might've seen me tuck her in…" Red says.

"Is that all?" Blue taunts.

"Y-yes…" Red replies not making eye contact and walks out the room.

Blue laughs and follows behind him. "I don't believe you. You did something else!"

Red remains speechless and continues walking off towards the Pokemon Center.

"Come on, Red, Blue! You're going to miss out on lunch!" Miranda calls out from far in front of them.

"It's hard to believe that girl is a champion and stronger than maybe you," Blue says looking at Red.

"I can't either," Red says.

"You ready to get your ass whooped for the first time ever?" Blue asks.

"That's not gonna happen," Red replies.

"She's stronger than you," Blue says.

"Well, I know she's going with her main pokemon Lucario and Pachirisu. The other pokemon are still a mystery. If she uses the pokemon she did today I might have a chance."

"Look at you already planning a strategy against your girlfriend. You know you still have to defeat Steven before you battle her," Blue reminds.

"Oh, yeah… HEY, she's not my girlfriend!"

Blue laughs, hard, and they catch up to the others.

"What took you so long?" Miranda asks.

"We were just talking," Blue says and nudges Red.

Red gives him an annoyed look.

"About what?" Miranda asks.

"A-about my match tomorrow," Red says before Blue has a smart remark.

"Oh, yeah, good luck! I know your going to win!" Miranda says happily.

Red's face turns the color of name from the small compliment. "T-thanks."

Blue grabs Red's arm and pulls him away from them. "We'll meet you guys later. We gotta go do something. Save us a seat!" Blue says and they disappear somewhere.

"Okay, anybody else find that strange?" Miranda questions.

"Aye," Thor says. "Strange indeed."

Tony snickers. "Blue is giving Red the dating talk."

"What!?" Miranda yells. "N-no, he's not doing that. Stop being weird."

"Don't be surprised if Red asks you out," Clint says.

"You guys are being stupid. There's no way. Anyway, let's hurry and get some food before it all disappears!" Miranda says heading into the restaurant that all the champions, that are remaining to watch the competition, are.

**...-...-...-...-...**

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I've been busy with my other stories!**


End file.
